That fallen angel My fallen angel!
by lullabydoll456
Summary: i dont know wut to write here read it if you want, if you dont i dont care!:D COMPLETED! Please do not plagiarize. )
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Graduation is 1 day away! yay! I am so sad I may never see my friends again! **

**:( well anyway I have absolutely nothing to do so I am going to write! **

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN HUSH HUSH.

His arms eloped me as I stopped walking and turned around, a smile soon forming on my lips. I looked up shyly and was surrounded by a black ocean of beauty.

"Hey Patch." I whispered as he tugged me closer and inched his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and let the wonder take me away to Patch-land.

"Nora!" I opened my eyes as I looked for the person with the voice. Marcie, I hid my disgust.

"What do you want?" I asked her. She looked at Patch the she winked at him! Did she just not see the kiss! Weirdly I saw Patch smile. I stepped out of his embrace.

"I am waiting." I said straightening my shirt.

"Yeah, well you know that project that we are supposed to be working on? Do you have it?" I fished in my backpack and pulled out a neat crisp folder. I handed it to her.

"Here you go." I said through my teeth. It wasn't a new thing that Marcie and I hated each other. Our feud had started long time ago about 8th grade. We were best of friends before that but somehow in 8th our friendship drifted away and well rumors started. I then realized that the rumor mill belonged to Marcie. The reason for the hatred I have never known.

"Hey Patch, you know yesterday was amazing. We should so do it more often." Marcie giggled and titled her head back. She bit on her lip and put her hand on his shoulder.

I turned my head down and walked away. Last night... I remembered it.

**Flashback:**

I had just finished my algebra homework and as I was putting it in my backpack. Ding-Dong! I got up slowly, scared and went to the door.

"Nora, open the door." Patch! Thank God.

I opened the door and soon the minty smell of Patch was embedded into my clothes.

'Hi, you want something to eat?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. I came to give this back to you-" he handed me back my phone and headed back to the door.

"I have to be somewhere right now. See you tomorrow in biology." then he winked and he was out. Soon even the jeep's noise had faded into the wind.

**End of flashback.**

"Nora wait!" I knew that I should not stop, that I should just keep walking away. But what will that do me, it will only be avoiding the problem. In the end, even if I try to keep avoiding Patch, he would find me and make me listen. So reluctantly I turned around and faced him. Much to my dismay he was closer than I thought so when I turned around my lips brushed his. It took every bit of self-control in my body not to kiss him at that moment. Instead I stepped back a distance and let him talk. Apparently Marcie had gone away after creating problems that's what she does. Runs away and lets the misery soon map itself out so that in the end everything she ever wanted, well she gets it.

"I didn't-" he hesitated and paused and that is all I needed. That pause, if he had actually told what happened last night why Marcie said those things maybe I would have at least thought about it but just that pause told me that whatever excuse he had or thinking about was for no use.

"It;s alright you don't have to explain it to me, you want to stay private and hidden you do that just stay away from me when you do that. Go have fun in Marcie you know maybe in hell you guys can live forever happy!" I gulped, turned around and walked away. Instead of getting lunch in the remaining ten minutes I went to a rock behind the school where I was all alone. There I sat near the rock and began to cry, silent tears dripping down my shirt once or twice I would hiccup but that's all the sound that came from me. That's all the sounds that I wanted to hear. I just wish that my life did not have to be this complicated, this horrible. Why did I ever have to meet patch? Why does my stupid biology teacher love to punish me/ Why does it have to be me? I cried and cried even when I tried to stop the tears would just continue to roll down my cheeks. Finally when the bell rand I opened my bag and found a tissue which I used to clean up my face as much as I could. Then I slowly got up and walked to my next class.

**I am kind of stuck here, I felt that I should write some more but it felt right to stop here so I did. OMG graduation is only few hours from now, on the top note I wrote it yesterday that's why it says 1 day to graduation. I am soooo sad and happy. I just wish that I did not have to say goodbye to my friends. Well hope you liked my story, maybe I will update maybe I won't all depends on my mood. Bye-bye =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is finallyyyyy here! yay! sorry for the wait and thank you for the reviews. Again i do not own Hush Hush! oh yeah graduation is now over so sad but still it wasss really fun. i am going to miss my friends! soooooo much!**

_What makes you think _

_your so special_

_flaunting like i'm not your game _

_don't mean to seem disrespectful _

_but I don't wait! _

My phone started ringing. I groggiliy got up as the sun streamed into my room, who would be calling at this time? Patch i read from my phone. Oh yeah that's who! I pressed decline and flopped back on my bed. After yesterday's events I had ignored Patch and his calls. It would be minutes until he arrived. not waiting for that moment I got up slowly, reluctantly and went to the bathroom to get dressed. After I was done I grabbed my phone and slung my bag over my shoulder as I walked downstairs. I looked at the calendar, yes! Finally something good! My mom would be here in two days. This buisness trip was really important to her and also very long. She was very hesitant to go until Dorthea and I convinced her that she should go. Mostly I just wanted to have some alone time in the house with Patch, but since we had broken up I really wanted my mom back. As i grabbed a toast from the toaster the bell rang. Right on time I thought as i decided whether i should open it or not.

"Hey." patch said as he looked up into my eyes. I looked away, last thing I needed was to fall for him and his stupid cute black eyes. He studied me, his eyes taking each and every detail of my body. I was wearing a white tank top it had a bunch of flowers on it and i was wearing a grey cardigan with dark blue denim skinny jeans. I had tied my hair up after seeing that today was going to be really cold, and when it is cold my hair frizzes up. Not a sight you want to see.

"What do you want?" I asked as I guarded the door, making sure that he had no access in. I knew that if he wanted to he could just pick me up in a second and walk into the house without any difficulty. But he didn't, for polite curtsy or he just did not want to I did nto know.

"Look let me explain, Marcie was just acting stupid." He brought my face closer to his and it would take almost one second for us to be on the couch lips finding each other. Our kiss never-ending. But fortunetly to my self-control I brought myself away and folded my arms across my chest as in to say: Okay, explain!

"I was on my way back home and I stopped at Bo's and there i met Marcie, I found that she was drunk. I just took her back home. That's all. you know I would not cheat on you. I... Love You!" my eyes flew open. Love! No! not Love!

"How do I know your telling the truth." He smirked and on cue his phone rang.

_Tonight I will love, love you tonight_

_give me everything tonight_

_for all we know we might not get to tommorow_

_let's do it tonight._

He pressed accept and put it on speaker. Patch motioned for me to be quiet and did the one thing in the world that Patch would never do. He let me listen to one of his conversations.

"Heyyyy' Marcie said in her flirtatious coice.

'Hi, could you tell me why you did that to Nora. Nothing happened last night all i ever did was drop you off at your house because you were too drunk. '

'Yes that is all, but Patchy we have so much more chemistry than you and Nora do so why don't you just come over. We can perfectly explian ourselves at my place.' Marcie said in her sweet cunning little voice. I covered my mouth to muffle the gasp. At that point patch's phone switched off. He raised his eyebrows and sent a message to my head.

I told you so. I looked darkly at him before speaking.

"She said that is all, she did not say that Patch did not do anything rape-like to me-"

"Oh shutup Nora!" and with that sentence Patch pressed his mouth to mine, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Patchh." i moaned.

"Nora!" Patch mumbled as our passion made love to each other's lips. he pushed me on the couch so that he was hovering over me. But as quickly as it started it was done! I pushed him off roughly.

"Nora you are going to be the death of me if you continue this!" I shook my head.

"Shutup! Let's go." i said as I grabbed my bag once again.

**there you go another chapter. I am kind of hesitant to update i mean it ended with a good eneding. maybe this maybe the end of the story or maybe Patch was lying and the whole conversation with Marcie was taped. I gues we will never know! i am soooo eveil I know! :)**


	3. authors note

**Author's Note:**

**I need more reviews or else i may not update! I am sad, I need something to cheer me up, please review my story. Because you guys may never know what is happening between Patch and Marcie and why Patch did what he did just to get Nora back! Also I am going to write the new chapter after I finnish this, so if you want more chapters I need more reviews. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush. **

**Okay! I updated thank you sooo much ****Tabitha Marie Collins, Momo16, AnnieHonson, and im a dinosaur. FEAR me! I am happy so I updated! also i did not want Annie to kill Fluffy! I am an imaginary pet lover!**

**On with the story. **

_Turtles are an ancient group of veterbrates whose origins date back to those of the dinosaurs, over 200 million years ago. While dinosaurs went extinct, over 257 species of turtles exist today. The present day genera have fossil recordsthat date back to the cretaceous, about 68 million years ago. These fossils show very little change from modern relatives. The most likely reason for such sucess in the volutionary conservation of the turtles most distintive feature, the protective shell. _

I copied from the packet about turtle dissection which we were focusing on this week in biology. My lab partner was Patch and whenever i looked at him I found him looking at me, sitting lazily in his seat. Once or twice he would send me a message in my head.

_I would like to dissect away your clothes!_

I would only just shake my head and go back to coping the packet. When the bell rang I started packing my stuff away in my bag. Suddenly it seemed like I had lost my grip because my pencil pouch slipped out of my fingers and landed on the floor. I shook my head. What had just happened to me just now? As I was about to pick it up another slender hand with manicured red painted nails picked it up.

"Seems like you lost control of this, looks to me as if you are losing control of everything today." it took all my self-control to not snap Marcie's head off. I just smiled sweetly and took my pouch.

"Hey Patch I need to talk to you!" with that Marcie had gone. The weird thing was that she actually sounded serious and concerned, it seemed like whatever she wanted to talk about was urgent. Whatver like i suddenly cared!

"Babe! This class has become so seriously boring! Turtles! Why the hell do we even need to learn about that? I would so seriously learn about sex!" Vee grinned mischievously.

"After all we should know more about what we do often!" she continued. Vee was my best friend from a long time ago. We had absolutely no secrets and we loved each other like sisters.

"Well, that is true! After all that you do to me Nora don't lie!" my eyes widened. Patch!

"What are you talking about? I seriously do not think I am the one in the relationship doing that!" I replied offended. Patch just smirked.

_Talking about sex, i just want to rip those clothes off you soo bad!_

Patch's words flowed into my head. I bit my lip.

"How about, Patch you quit stealing my best friend! Because it seems like i am hardly ever see her anymore!" I laughed then became serious.

"Yes Patch! No more more Noar for you for one whole week! Let us see how you will handle without me!" I smiled evily and started walking with Vee to lunch.

"You can try to keep her away from me but you will never succeed!" Patch replied and walked away.

"Noraaaa! You and Patch got to stop doing the dirty because I am getting lonely over here! How bout girls night tonioght?"

"Absolutely!"

"Ooooh! Tater-tots! Awesome! Let's go before th fatty's like Marcie steal it all!" Vee pulled me in line and handed me a lunch tray.

"Vee what about your die. Doesn;t Tater-tots contain lots of oil?" I asked as i picked up a fruit salad and a sprite.

"Oh yeah! That diet i am going to start it tommorow."

"Okay what should we do first? The manicures and teh pedicures or the movies and popcorn?" I aksed as i decided on the movies. I finally decided on the Fast and Furious DVD's.

"The movies and popcorn so that we won't get our hands oily from the popcorn after we are done with the mani's and pedi's!" I nodded and put the _The Fast and The Furious _in the DVD player and pressed Play.

My eyes stayed widened for the whole movie. Man! I wish i could have a car like that! I also wish I could drive like that but whatever. I put my hand in teh bowl for some popcorn and picked something up and brought it to my , mouth. As I was about to open my mouth I finally took in what was going to go inmto my mouth. Vee had also noticed and her eyes had widened. By accident, so into the movie, i had picked up Vee's fingers and was about to eat it. Then we both cracked up, laughing so hard that brought tears to our eyes.

"What time is it anyway?" Vee asked yawing. I looked at the clock.

"Like 10:45."

"Vee that is paint not nail-polish!" I pointed out as Vee picked up one of the white paints in my room. We had just finished the Fast and Furious Movie marathon and had decided to go and get the nail-polish's.

"I know, but what's the harm in using paint. We have a lot more variety if we do. I am pretty sure that the nail-polish company does not have th color of green and red mixed together." I looked at the paint that she was holding up. The name had faded away and it did look like red and green mixed together. I just sighed and went back to getting the filers.

**Well tehre you go another chapter! What do you think? I still felt mad at Patch so he was out of this chapter but hopefully he will come a lot more in teh next chapter! kay well I am goign to try and finnish the next chapter today as well! But I dont know if I feel like updating if I don't get another review at least. Hello! Guys I need my coffee and reviews are my coffee and without my coffeee I might just write the chapter but forget to update it. So remember just review and you will get another chapter! Well bye for now. Wow it is oooo hot! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Heloooooooo! I am back again! and here you go another chapter! I felt like writing two in one day so maybe i might finnish and update it or maybe i might just finnish it tommorow and update it when you guys get me my reviews! Sorry for the spelling mistakes i do not notice them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush! **

**On with the story.**

I put on my pajamas which were a plain white tank top and pink striped bottoms. Yesterday was so totally awesome. Vee had stayed for the night and had gone home few minutes ago. I had started dressing then realized that today was a holiday and put back my pajamas. I went downstairs and called Pizza Cap to put my usual order in. I then put on the T.V and was about to go and lie on the couch when the bell rang. Seriously Now! Why! I hate you whoever was right now ringing the bell! I opened the door and go the biggest surprise of the century. Marcie was standing there with some guy I did not know. He had dirty blonde hair that covered his eyes and he was wearing black denim jeans and a dark blue silk top. Marcie was wearing a micro-mine pink skirt and a strapless black top that went midriff just to expose her belly ring. She was also filing her nails.

"Grab her!" she commanded and as my eyes widened the guy grabbed me and pressed a cloth over my nose. Soon blackness had taken over my mind.

I woke and rubbed my eyes. What was that all about? I realised I was still in my room, was that just a dream? It seemed like somebody had invaded my mind and who was that guy with Marcie. Whatever! I got up and walked to the bathroom, I then realized that something was going on downstairs and it smelled like bacon and pancakes! I went downstairs and saw my mom near the stove cooking pankaes and bacon! Yum! She was back.

"Mom!" I yelled as I ran and gave her a hug.

"Nora! Sweetie! Want some pancakes?" I nodded. It had been a long time since I had a normal breakfast.

I grabbed two plates and two glasses. I took out the orange juice and set it on the table. Then I went to get the knives and forks. My mom brought the platter filled with pancakes and another plate that had bacon and eggs. Yes! My mom was back! I am soo happy! I rarely have time to see my mom, either I would be at school and I was busy with homework or my mom was busy with work.

"So how's school?" Blythe, my mom, asked .

"Pretty well." I said drowing my pancakes with syrup.

"Good. And how is this boy, Uh Paul Pa-"

"Patch. He is good." I interupted my mom. My mom disliked Patch every since she met him. No matter how much I tried to convince my mother she thought that Patch was just another bad boy who is using me just to unflower me. Pshhhhhh! I had more self-control than that.

"Yes! Patch. Are you still with him?" my mom asked. She finally looked up with raised eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes mom! We are still together. Nothing is wrong with him."

"That looks really pretty, you should get that!" my mom told me. My mom had decided that we all should go shopping as in Vee, me and mom. My mom had just pointed to this store that contained this really beautiful dress. It was beautiful. It was dark blue with flowers decorated at every inch of the fabric. It had spaghetti starps and it ended right above my knees. We walked into the store. Vee had informed that there would be a bonfire tonight at the beach. And she said that she had absolutely nothing to wear even though I am pretty sure that her closet contained four new dresses that were perfect for the occasion.

"Oh my Gosh! Nora! You have to get that dress! It is to die for!" vee exclaimed as she tugged me over to the person so that we could get that dress.

"Um, excuse me do you know where I can find another of that dress on that stand over there?" vee asked innocently. Weirdly for her almost every person falls under her little girl innocence charm.

After getting the dress and trying it out I was in the fitting room. Vee and my mom said that i was getting that dress and that I no say in that. I just don't want to admit that maybe Vee and my mom had actually good style. After getting our dresses, my mom decided that she was tired and that she would go home. Vee na dI still had to buy accesories so we said and our goodbyes and started walking toward other stores. There was this ice-cream stand that we passed and so we decided that we should get ice-cream. Vee ordered a extra chocolately cone and I ordered an ice-cream sandwich. As I was taking away the wrapper someone grabbed my waist. I squealed and then strated laughing.

"Patch! What is with you and scaring me?" I asked holding a hand to my heart in a dramatic way.

"You look more cute when your scared." he said and kissed me. I eagerly accepted the kiss as his hands trailed its way down my back. My hands reached up to his hair and tousled it upa bit.

"Never stop!" I mumbled.

"I never will!" Patch replied into my lips.

"Ohhhhh God! Help me! I don't want to die this early! Why do they have to do the dirty in front of me. It is goignt o kill me god! Help!" Vee started yelling and looking up to the sky. I giggled as I broke away from Patch.

"Dramtic much Vee?" Patch asked as he licked her cone ina playful teasing way. I giggled even more at Vee's offended look.

"You keep doing that and my diet might actually work." Vee said then blanked into space probably thinking about how Patch might be helpful to her diet idea. Personally I did not even think she needed a diet. She was just going on a diet because she found out that she could not fit into a 00 pair of skinny jeans. Like anybody can!

"Angel! Would you like to come with me to the bonfire tonight?" Patch asked. Aww I thought.

"i would love to!" I replied and interwined our hands together.

"So Patch. Your what Nora calls hot!" my eyes widened at that. I stuttered at Patch's smirk. Vee just ignored me.

"Why don't you try to come on my good side and get me a date for the bonfire?" Vee asked playing innocent just narrowed his eyes.

"I will see what I can do as long as you leave Nora and me alone. We have some catching up to do!" he smiled seductively at me. I just giggled. Wow! I think Patch might be the only person in the world that made my giggle like that.

"Look Patch you can accompany us while we are shopping, I read somewhere that guys have a much better taste in fashion." Vee replied as she walked between us to make sure nothing would happen.

"Don't worry Patch! Tonight i will definetly make up for that unless..." I trailed off acting as if lost in thought. Patch just growled and kept looking straight. Sometimes he got so annoyed with vee's blabbering that he kept licking her cone.

**Well another chapter. Just for you guys. There is going to be a huge surprise in the bonfire though. I don't know if i would like to reveal it. Let's just see. Two more reviews and i will let all of you know what is going on with Marcie. I thought that maybe I should put it in this chapter but i realized it would be rushing into things. So yeah two more reviews and the next chapter will be a big huge surprise! Also i was painting my nails and taht's why it took longer. Bye bye for now. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Awesome! Finally What I have been waiting to write! Probably this might explain other things that have been confusing. So with further interruption here is chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush. **

**On with the story...**

Well after we were done shopping. Vee and Patch decided that we should go and have lunch. We found this awesome cafe where they served great sandwich's. We ordered three big platters which included huge sandwich's and chips, also a soda of your choice. After lunch we decided to split. Vee went home and since my mom had taken the car home, Patch was my ride. When we arrived at his jeep I saw none other than Marcie standing next to it with her leg up on the jeep. My smile soon vanished and was replaced by a grimace.

"Patch! I told you once I am going to tell you again. They are coming and you might want to run before they find you." Patch took her behind the jeep and spoke to her. A few minutes later she walked away, more like stomped away. I walked over to him

"What was that all about?" I asked him, my hands crossed over my chest.

"Nothing that worries your pretty little face." he said even though it seemed off. He seemed zoned out like something came up. I wonder what.

"Patch!" I said. He finally looked at me and his eyes were burning literally, it seemed like a fire was consumed in there. The look he gave me said that the conversation was over.

I went and sat in the jeep and put my seat belt. Through the car ride my hands were crossed by my chest. When we reached my house, I got out and walked to my door. Before I could slide my hand into my pocket to get my keys I was turned around so that I was looking into a pair of sexy black eyes and a pair of lips smashed onto mine. Then all the fireworks erupted, I slid my hand into his hair as his hands roamed my back. I closed my eyes as I opened my mouth to give entry to his tongue. Our tongues intertwined to create one hot sizzling sensation. I heard footsteps coming downstairs, I guess when our bodies were pushed on the door it made a bigger noise than I thought. I pushed him away and straightened my shirt. When I looked back Patch was gone. All I could hear was the jeep. I was about to open the door when the lights switched on and the door opened.

"Nora! What was that noise? Are you hurt?" my mom asked as she beckoned me in and checked outside for the 'noise.'

"No mom I am alright! I guess it was just the wind." I said as I went upstairs for a shower. Patch still had some things to explain. I let the hot water wash over me, what did Marcie mean. These things seemed so confusing. I just wanted some answers, but I am asking for answers in a world that will answer none of them at all! Ugh! To actually look back when all this confusion started was when Coach paired Patch and me as lab partners. That day I guess was when the craziness and the confusion started. That means Patch is behind all of this. Ugh! By the time I actually realized that I was in reality the water had run cold so I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into my room for the dress.

After I put on the dress I realized that maybe some makeup might urge Patch to give up his secrets. Yeah right! I was kidding myself. Still I put some lip-gloss and some mascara. For the heck of it I also put some eye-liner. I somewhat straightened my hair so it was somewhat curly somewhat not. But I left it open, maybe the beachy air might do it some good. As I was putting some earrings on the bell rang. I hurriedly put the pin through the earring and went downstairs. Leaving my mom and Patch alone was probably a really bad idea. As I was running down the stairs I found some gladiator sandals and tried putting them on. No such luck! I got there just in time.

"Hello Ms. Grey" Patch said politely. Then he took me in. His eyes widened as I stood there nervous holding shoes and a bag.

"You look... BEAUTIFUL!" Then this dazed expression came over him. Wow! I got so hurried I forgot to look in the mirror and see how I have done. Must have done pretty good.

"Wanna go?" I asked. He nodded and took my hand.

"Bye mom." I said as she closed the door. She smiled and gave me a thumbs-up. I smiled, she usually gave a thumbs-up when she wants to say that I look pretty but can't in public because there are other people around. As he pulled me to his jeep he turned me around and saw me fully.

"I am so lucky that I have you and only me gets to see you like that." he said as he winked at me.

_You look gorgeous Angel! _Flowed into my head. I smiled

"how do you know its only you?" I teased him. While he looked shocked I finally got to see how he looked. He was wearing dark denim jeans and a black silk shirt that had more than a few buttons open. I stood there shocked at how hot he looked. Even better he had a heart of gold...well to me.

"Want to get into the carriage my angel?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. If this was amazing I wonder how amazing prom will be. I cannot wait!

There was silence in the car the whole ride there, we were both finally adjusting to the way the other looked. When we arrived there the bonfire was all in action. There was a beer keg and I could spot it from the parking lot so it won't be long for the cops to arrive. I got out and stopped Patch from going any further. He raised his eyebrows as to ask why.

"Explain!" I said. He looked stuck without an answer.

'What if I don't?" he challenged me.

"Then let's just see who will be the one all alone." I said walking away. He caught my hand.

"I can always get Marcie. You know." Patch stepped over the line. I tried pulling my hand away but that just brought me closer to him.

"Oh angel! When will you realize your the only one I love!" I bit my lip deciding what to do. I smiled and before anything could happen someone woohoo'ed really loud.

"Patchy you still have to explain yourself." I said as he dragged me into the party. I still could see him scowling from when I called him Patchy.

As we entered I found Marcie under a tree making out with a guy, he had light brown hair and that was all I could see. Somehow he untangled himself from Marcie's grip and turned around, our eyes met for a fraction of a second. I gasped and hurried Patch away.

Angel?" he asked concerned.

"That guy with Marcie, I think he is bad news." I said. I realized why his face seemed so familiar. He was the guy from my dream the one who grabbed me.

"Well I think every guy with Marcie is bad news." He chuckled.

'I am being serious here patch." I said sternly. Finally all the humor washed off his face.

"Okay why?" he stretched the question. I sighed.

The dream, I had a dream where Marcie was with him and well it ended up with him...

_Go on Angel! _Patch urged me.

With him trying to get me unconscious. I saw Patch's hands fold into fists. I put my hands on his chest, and tried to calm him down a bit.

"Maybe it might be a message or maybe it might just be nothing I might have just seen him in my life and then he came in my dream." I nodded but instead of calming him down his eyes started glowing a dangerous black with a hint of golden.

"Look Patch-" I brought his face into my hands. "calm down, nothing is going to happen okay! Meanwhile let me try to make you calm down in kind of way." When I wanted a dream to come true why did it have to be this one! Why could it not be the one where I had a chocolate pool? I started kiss Patch roughly pushing him to a nearby tree. It took about few seconds before his lips melted against mine. He pulled me closer to him as tongue explored my mouth. We kept at this for a few minutes before we both needed breath.

_Angel you keep doing that and all the boys will start wanting you. And... we don't want that do we?_

Patch brushed some hair away from my face.

"Maybe you might not but I really have to think about it..." I said as I started kissing him again except with more passion and love.

...

"Hey look here! Understand this! We need the boy and the girl to complete the whole thing." I had gone to get some cotton candy from one of the sellers when I stumbled upon this conversation I looked for a place where I could go but I seemed blocked I would either have to go past them or stay here and right now the better choice was to stay here. Vee was interrogating Patch. I had left saying that I would get some cotton candy.

"Yeah I know!"

"Then why did you not get them!" Then a new voice joined them, a girl's. The voice seemed familiar.

"I tried looking for them but they were gone or they haven't come yet." the girl said.

"Why don't we try to stop fighting and actually look for them, either they come with us or well you know..." one of the guys trailed off. Who were they talking about?

"Look Patch will not agree with me okay! As much as I try he feels like he can keep Nora safe. When will he understand that Nora is just a tool? After all he did come up with the plan to kill her to get us back up. Well you guys not me, I just want what I deserve. Get that!" the girl said. I felt my heart break into a million pieces. Oh so they were talking about us!

"Okay I got it we just have to find Nora and we can control her mind through this." A new voice added. Somehow as much as I tried a sob slipped out.

"hey who's that? Is someone there? Show yourself!" one of the guys commanded. When I did not one of the guys came to where I was standing. I tried to blend into the wall but...

"Hey its girl." Then I felt strong arms grab me and pull me into the dim light of the torch.

'Who's she?" a guy asked. Once in the light I could see that there were three guys and... Marcie. One guy had way too many piercings and short black hair, his eyes were a deep brown with a mixed in Grey. He was wearing board shorts and no shirt. Another guy was heavily tattooed with black spiky hair and the last guy who had pulled me from my hiding spot was... none other than the guy from my dream.

"Derek..." the tattooed guy asked. That was when Marcie answered.

"That is Nora! Looks like we did not even need Patch's help." then she smiled.

**There you ago I don't know if I explained everything if not it will come in the next chapter but if you actually want to know what they are planning I need three reviews! SO you review and I will update. Okay Deal 'kay' well bye for now. Hope you liked the chapter. Two chapters in one day How awesome is that? **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush.**

**On with the story...**

"That is Nora! Looks like we did not even need Patch's help." then she smiled. My eyes widened. What were they talking about?

"Nora." the tattooed guy stretched my name like he was savoring it. I looked at him with disgust.

"Take her to the van! Marcie get Patch!" the tattooed guy commanded. Derek, the guy who was holding me, pulled my arms behind me tighter. I winced. I tried kicking him from the behind but that just brought more pain to myself.

"Ahhh she's feisty!" he whispered into my ear. I felt like barfing. The guys nodded their yes's and started walking to the parking lot. Between times I tried kicking Derek but he just kept pulling my arms tighter, if he kept that up I would have absolutely no arms left.

"Can I just feed her the drug? She is being such a pain in the ass!" Derek exclaimed. The tattooed guy nodded. Before I realized what they were talking about, darkness had taken over my mind.

…...

Was this another dream? I asked myself as I got up. My back was killing me I looked down and saw an orange hard floor. Then my world was titled, apparently we were moving. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I saw Patch looking at me then his eyes widened but I saw that he could not move. There were chains that were connected to his wrists. My Patch he was hurt!. I tried getting up but fell down in pain, what was up with my body?

_Angel! I am fine. Its you I am worried about. I can get out of this chains easily but I won't leave you. _I looked up and saw Patch looking at me with concern.

_Are you okay? _I nodded. Then everything came back to me in a blur. The three guys, Marcie, something about a plan, and how Patch wanted to kill...ME! I think Patch finally figured out that I knew what was going on well I really did not know what plan they were talking about but I knew that Patch wanted me dead. I had trusted him! How could I have done such a stupid mistake? I felt like beating myself up for just trusting Patch! I looked back up to Patch and found my vision blurred. Great! Now I was crying!

I saw panic, concern, and anger fly across Patch's face.

_Angel! _I tried to block him out but after all he was acquainted with God.

_Listen to me! _Like I have a choice I thought.

_I did not not know you then! I was a different person then. I have changed. I love you! Only you! Please remember that! No matter what they say. I need you Angel! _For what my soul? I felt like my heart was being ripped apart. Why me? I asked myself.

_Because... your a Nephilim. _What? I asked. Before I got an answer the car had stopped and two arms were pulling me away from Patch.

"Do anything to her! And I _will_ kill you!" Patch threatened the pair of arms. I guess I was stuck in the dark for a long time because when I was pulled out my eyes were blinded. I shut my eyes for a few seconds then opened them. I still had to squint to see but I saw that we were totally isolated. There was only this big house, well I would not even call it a house. It looked more like a Castle. And it wasn't like your princess castle all pretty with flowers and all. NO! It was really dark colored not a black not a brown. It looked like there had been no habitation at all for a million years. There was a pond and from where I was standing. Yes I was standing they finally let me go, probably because I had absolutely no place to run. The pond looked murky. Possibly the only good thing about this place was the beach near the house. I felt surprised, a beach! Near an isolated castle. These people had absolutely no decoration style. Near the beach there were weeds. From my eye sight that was all I could see. 

The tattooed guy grunted and pointed to the castle. Derek once again grabbed me by my arms and started dragging me. I looked back to see how Patch was doing. Apparently Marcie could do a lot more body-guarding than I thought. Patch was walking towards me while Marcie kept talking to him. I turned away and looked in front. By that time we had reached the front step. The place up close looked freakier. When we entered the lights were off. And I was pretty sure that there weren't any light switch's. Possibly while they were looking for candles I could run. I felt Derek move and could smell his breath near my cheek.

"Oh _Angel! _When will you understand that I can read your mind! This is a cat and mouse game. Your the mouse and I am the cat. No matter how many times you try to run, I will always find You!" I gulped. Then in the dim sunlight I saw him smile. That stupid idiot had the nerve to smile after everything. I elbowed him in the ribs because that was all my elbows could reach. I heard him gasp then tighten my arms around so that I was facing him.

"Listen to me you little misfit, you wanna play these games. Sure I will play your stupid games but understand this I will always win!"

"Didn't you just say that?" I asked. Apparently he also realized that he had spoken you lines with the same message. He shut up, best time of the day if you ask me. The lights switched on. I have no idea how though.

"Listen! We have only a few days. To complete the plan we need her agreement and we need the ingredients from him." Tattooed guy pointed to me and Patch. Derek had finally let go of my arms and I was massaging them as I was referred to in the sentence.

"So do whatever you can to get me these things or else. Till tomorrow!" Then Tattooed guy was gone.

Piercings and Derek walked outside to discuss the matters. Marcie followed them. I was stuck in a room alone with Patch. I slowly backed away, mostly scared of the things that might happen rather then of him.

"Oh Angel! Don't do that." Patch had caught me. I stayed where I was and stayed silent. If he wanted to explain things he sure could but I am not talking to him. Patch thought that he could just get whatever he wanted, maybe he could. But- I was cut off in mid thought because I saw my father. He was right there. I reached out to him.

"Dad." I croaked. I looked surprised but I was more happy. M-my dad he was alive and he was in this house. Then he spoke to me.

"Nora listen to me honey. You do not have to do anything that you don't want to do. Get that! I love you." with that he was gone. My eyes widened. No! He could just not go like that without any explanation. I felt the tears coming back. I ran over to where he was standing and kept turning around looking for him. Then I realized what I had to do.

_Angel! _Patch warned me. But I didn't care. What did he matter to me after all he did want this! Did he not!

_I was stupid okay! I did not want that! You just cannot give it up that easily. We can fight them. You don't get it, they are evil they want much more than to go up and get their angel lives back. They want..._

"Yeah! They want?" Go on!" I said taking a step toward the.

_Look I just did not want them to come and I did not want you to get involved in this mess. These are dangerous people. Don't angel! Please! _Patch was on the verge of begging. But- I wanted to- I did but I also wanted to see my dad. And there was only one way!

"You know what! When you decided to kill me I was involved, from the start. So now if you want all this to stop, you can't do that Patch! You should have thought of all of this before." I said desperately trying to make him understand. In one move he was holding me in his arms. I let him hug me for the last time.

'Awww so sweet! So we have come to our decision. After we get over this sappy sweet things out the way first." Derek said.

_DONT! ANGEL! _Patch warned me but it was too late.

"Listen." I said. "You have my agreement. Go ahead you can have my soul."

**There you go another chapter! Cliffhanger awesome right. Well I am going to try to write the next chapter today but if want me to update if you want to find out what will happen I need 4 reviews. Okay hope you had fun reading my chapter. Bye-bye for now. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

_DONT! ANGEL! _Patch warned me but it was too late.

"Listen." I said. "You have my agreement. Go ahead you can have my soul."

Patch laughed. I turned around in surprise. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

_Angel. You listen to me okay! Just go with it. _I must have looked pretty surprised because patch looked into my eyes and continued.

_These Guys don't exactly want to go back to heaven they want to start their own little clan. They want to fight against the angels. That's why they need your soul. Angel don't give up so easily! For me? _I nodded, speechless.

"What she means is that let us talk and then we will get back to you." Patch said. 'Get back to them' I found that pretty funny. Piercings looked doubtful. He narrowed his eyes and asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you give Nora and me a minute-not exactly a minute- and I will possibly tell you what you need to get what you want! Get that!" Patch said. He still had his hand around my waist and it tightened as he spoke.

"Okay!" I turned around even more surprised. But I was able to see that Tattooed guy had something in his hand.

"You wouldn't!" I whispered.

"Try me!" he replied as he pressed the button in his hand. I thought it was gun, man! Was I relieved. I thought that he wanted to shoot P- then everything went black. I sighed as I let the darkness engulf me. The few last words I heard were:

"What did you do to her?" Patch

"Oh so it finally works?" Piercings

"Good, seems like we have progress." Marcie.

…...

I woke up and felt like I had a million knives sticking out of my head.

"Nora. Are you okay?" I tried to say yes but I could not. I felt like somebody had invaded my brain. I could no longer control anything that I said or did. I was pretty much an empty shell. I felt like I was trapped in my own body. I pushed Patch off and got up. The pain had momentarily ceased in my head but I still felt invaded.

"Hey Nora? How come I can no longer communicate to your mind? Did you just get what I just said?" Patch asked. I looked at him and he stepped back, like he was afraid. I tried to reach out to him and say that I was okay and I did not know what had just happened.

"I don't need your help, I can do this by myself." was what instead came out of my mouth. I was shocked. That could not have possibly been me. What was happening? Why was I feeling like this? I tried shaking my head, flexing my fingers, or blinking but none of these actions could work. I was just a tiny little voice in my own body. The smell of fish had suddenly surrounded me so I looked around and saw that my legs had taken me to the beach. I saw Marcie, Derek, piercings, and Tattooed Guy talking. I walked up to them. I could see everything around me and I could hear and smell perfectly I just could not control any of my limbs.

_Angel _ I heard something and turned around except I couldn't. I tried to keep quiet and listen but the guys just kept talking.

"So when do I get out of this body. I feel like I am trapped." I spoke, well I did not speak but my mouth did. She felt trapped no better on this end.

"So, Stacy now you understand the concept of duplicates." Tattooed guy spoke.

"You can get out of that body once we put the plain into action." These words slowly sunk in. The plan was to get my soul and they needed my agreement. I slowly understood what they were talking about.

**Patch's POV **

She fell faint into my arms.

"What did you do to her?" I asked Caprian.

"Oh so it finally works!" Methel said a smile forming on his lips.

"Good, seems like we have progress." Marcie said. I glared at Marcie. Like she already hadn't done enough damage. I still had to thank her for some things. I laid Nora on one of the couches and walked up to Caprian. I grabbed him by the collar and asked him again.

"What did you do to her?"

"Something that you should have done long time ago." Caprain sneered. I felt like ripping his head off. But that would not help my reputation. Also I needed some answers.

"He can't, he did the mistake of falling in love with her." Methel said mockery in his voice. My blood started boiling, a mistake, falling in love with Nora.

"The only mistake I ever did was to get involved in this!" I said, I let anger take over me as I continued.

"You do realize that this will never work out, this whole plan was created by me and I can destroy it in seconds." I spit out. Marcie came over and trailed a finger down my cheek and purred.

"Baby! Let's take this outside why don't we?" I looked at her, and slowly took her hand off my face.

"You know what, let Nora and me talk. Then I will think about what to do." As I was walking toward where I lay Nora. I heard Derek say to Methel something about Duplicate and something was impossible. Then I heard Methel snicker. This was getting way to serious. When I had started this plan I was just mad I just wanted revenge but getting Caprian, Methel, and Derek involved was probably the hugest mistake of my life. I did not even know if Nora would forgive me after everything. If she did not forgive me their heads would be on the line. As I was thinking about this I was taking Nora to the beach, I thought that maybe some fresh air might do her some good.

"Nora, Are you okay?" I asked her. She blinked and smiled at me. I smiled hesitantly. Then she pushed me off and started brushing sand off her clothes. I tried to ask if she was okay through my mind but something blocked me I tried again but it would not go through. Something had happened and it was bad. She walked to where Marcie, Derek, Methel, and Caprian were standing and discussing. I let the waves wash over my shoes as I stood there shocked. Then I remembered what Derek and Methel were talking about. Duplication, it seemed familiar. Rixon talked about it once. Then it all came back to me. Great! I did not think this day could have gotten any worse but I was wrong. I ran after Nora and reached the group.

"Okay Caprian, I have a deal for you! A better deal, I will give you the things that you need and I will give you my soul. It is much better to use an angel's soul rather than a human's even if it is Nephilim." I sighed and continued. If this would free Nora I would do it. I would probably do anything if it freed Nora.

"But you need to remove the duplication of Nora, she does not deserve this!" Caprian smiled.

"But Patch, even if your soul is more valuable. I am still going to kill her." he faked sympathy in his voice.

"Then let me at least have a few minutes with Nora, without the duplication. I just want to speak to Nora, the real Nora. Not Stacy!"

"AWW, it was so much better when you were clueless. I thought that Patch, you may be different. I have your plan. I am making your wish come true. Don't you just want to think about the future. About your future. About how it will be affected?" Caprian smiled once again and left.

As he was about to reach the door, he stopped took something from his pocket and pressed it. I smiled. I just needed to explain things to Nora. Even if Caprian thought he knew duplication, I knew better. I had lived in this world longer, I should know better. If I could just tell Nora what she had to do to ignore somebody else taking control over her body. She would probably do it and after that I just needed to get away from this place. It brought back way too many memories. Memories I would like to forget as fast as I could.

"Patch?" a voice asked me. I looked up , I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realized that Nora had woken up and gotten her body back.

"Patch?" she asked again. "What just happened? Actually What's going on?" I grabbed her and kissed her roughly, feeling my lips move against her's. She replied eagerly to the kiss, opening her mouth to let my tongue meet her's. To let me roam her mouth. I knew that I could not feel the emotion she was feeling right now, but-but if I could just have her against me, with me I wanted it. I closed my eyes for the few seconds of happiness I could have. Then I slowly pulled away. She stood there in shock, her hair messed up, her dress dirtied, her makeup had gone of but still she looked beautiful. And I just thought about how miserable I made her life I got the gut-wrenching feeling. I agreed with her, if I had not come into her life, she would have had a much better one. But I did come into her life and I just have to find a way to keep her safe. To keep her happy and I think I would possibly do anything to accomplish that.

_Oh Angel! I thought I had lost you. _I looked into her eyes and her eyes contained so much passion, so much lust that when she kissed me, I could almost feel the emotion behind the kiss. The words she was trying to convey to me that were hidden beneath that kiss. And I kissed her with more passion and more lust. My hands wrapped around her waist and brought her closer to me as I felt her hands hug my torso.

She pulled away and said softly so that only I could hear it.

"_**I Love You Patch!"**_

"_**I love You too Angel!" **_

**Well there you go another chapter just for you guys, I spent a bunch of time writing this, I wanted it to be perfect. I will explain the concept of Duplicate's in the next chapter. But if you want me to update you know what you have to do. I need 5 reviews for the next chapter to get updated. So bye-bye for now. :) **


	9. authors note2

**Hello! All of you and I am so so so so sorry that I have not updated. I will continue these stories, I was just really busy. OMG! tomorrow's my birthday! I have been excited for more than one week. I cannot wait. Well a few chapters will get updated today hopefully! But I am back! so yeah! Yay!**


	10. Chapter 8

"_I love you Patch!"_

"_I love you too Angel!" _

I pulled away, thinking of a way to get out of this mess.

"Hey Patch, would you like to tell me what is happening?" Nora asked. Well, here goes the hard part.

"You see, there is this process or a thing called duplication. Its when a person, well a person's soul takes another persons body. So it is kind of like you have a double or a duplicate. Once you have been duplicated the person cannot control what their body does anymore. They need your agreement to actually sacrifice you, which is kind of weird but gives us time. So they decided that Stacy, another person another long story, would take control of your body and because of that she can actually give your consent." I explained. These people were sick! And that is coming from me! ME!

"But doesn't that mean that Stacy will die with me when the sacrifice happens?"

"Yeah, but Stacy is just a soul. You see when she was killed her soul was trapped and now when she takes control of your body she will die and finally go away. That is the only reason she is actually doing this, she wants to die peacefully, doesn't want to go through any pain." I replied. These questions/answers was getting hard. I had the answers but the hard part was explaining them. What would happen if my worst fears come true? What if Nora is actually sacrificed? I could never live with that guilt. We had to get out of here, and soon!

"Patch, what would happen if I, the real me consented and the sacrifice happened?"

"That will never happen!" I stated firmly, I would give up my life saving Nora.

"But if it did, what then?" she asked again and I knew that no matter how many times I tried avoiding this question, it would always come back to me.

"if you somehow did get sacrificed then every angel that has been doomed to roam the earth for the rest of his or her life would be turned human. The reason that Caprian and all these guys would agree to that is because there have been millions and millions of angels that have been banished from Heaven and been sent to earth, if all these angels got together and made a rebellion it would be utter chaos. Its like good angel against bad angel and I am positive that the story books have no say in this."

"Thats what is going to happen, you get your wish? And even if there might not be any happy ending for them does not mean there should not be a happy ending for you. Patch you deserve it, after everything you have done for me, every time you have protected me, I owe you. Maybe I might come back or when your end comes hopefully long long time from now we will meet each other."

"What? No way, okay first of all the only wish I have is to keep you safe. There is absolutely no chance in hell that I am going to just hand over you to them. No chance!" I roared. How could Nora think like this? It was a stupid idea and I am not going to go with it! Absolutely not!

"But Patch, be reasonable-" My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.

"Reasonable! Reasonable! Thats not being reasonable thats being stupid! No chance!" I whispered the last part, so angry that I could hardly control myself.

"Okay." she said defeated. The thing was I wasn't so sure now that Nora might actually stay with me, if she decided to give herself for the sacrifice I could do nothing about it. I needed a plan right now, or as soon as possible.

"So..." Nora asked, she was sitting on a rock looking up at me.

"Well..." I started, thoughts filling my head up. Nora stood up and walked over to me.

"Might as well enjoy my last moments." she said as her arms snaked around my body.

"Who said they were _your_ last moments?" I did not wait for an answer, it would probably ruin the moment so without a second to waste, I kissed her.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..PN.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,

Half-way into our kiss, Derek had come to get us. Nora was locked up in a room, well it actually looked kind of like a dungeon. And well, they knew I would not leave without Nora, so pretty much they just gave me a room that was _not _locked. I roamed around the room, it was pretty small. Pretty empty too, there was a window but it was shaded through so I could see nothing. And since there was no lamp, I was in complete darkness. I was thinking about Nora, how she must be feeling right now. I wonder what she was going through. But the one thing that keeps nagging at my mind was what if I had never came into Nora's life? Would everything be different right now? Would she rather be in bed sleeping than in a dungeon like room about to be sacrificed? I shook my head, well that was the past there was no way I could change the past. Wait... Maybe I can, maybe I can stop myself from meeting Nora. Maybe...

**Well, okay I know how much you hate me. BUT I am sooooo sad! I really am I wanted to update but never got a chance to write it. So here is the chapter, I am going to write the next chapter right now after I post this. Again reviews make me happy, so please please review :) Anyway bye bye for now. Again so sorry. **


	11. Chapter 9

**Nora's POV**

I had curled up into a ball in the far back off the room. I was scared, no doubt about that. I was terrified and nothing could help me, I was doomed to die. But if I could die to save Patch, it would be a good cause. If I could only contact Caprian without letting Patch know, even though he said that his only wish was for me to be safe I know that he really wants to be human, feel the emotions behind a kiss or feel the anger behind a breakup, or feel the happiness when you eat a cake that was made perfectly. So, hoping that I could have a chance to talk to Caprian tomorrow I fell asleep.

…...

I woke up to birds singing, wow another day. This week had gone by way too fast, as I woke up I felt the blood rush to my head and a pain started around the back. I groaned, shut my eyes opened them and entered the bathroom.

After gulping down some aspirins I grabbed my bag and decided to go outside and wait for Vee. The headache had gotten no better, I still felt like taking a knife and stabbing it into my head just to cease the pain. I also felt like something new would happen today, and I felt good about it. After so many years of just plain old boring Nora, I felt like taking a risk. A honk brought me back from my thoughts, I looked up to see the Neon waiting for me. I grabbed my bag off the stair I was sitting upon and hurried into the the car.

"So babe, whats the plan for today?" Vee asked as she adjusted the mirror.

"School." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it kind of was.

"Well, maybe we could ditch?"

"Vee, no! Just drive!"

"Okay, it was just a suggestion. Anyway getting away from Marcie would be good." She hinted the last part at me with a wink.

"I'm fine, just keep driving to SCHOOL!" Vee just groaned and kept driving.

We reached the school and drove into our usual spot. I was getting out of the car when I noticed Marcie and some guy walking towards us. I was pretty hesitant to get out of the car, Vee also noticed. She got out of the car, smoothed out her dress then gave me a look that said '_told you so'_. I rolled my eyes, and prepared myself for the worst.

"Hey Nora." Marcie said sardonically, ignoring Vee completely.

"I just wanted to say hi, you know since we are such close friends." she continued in a mocking tone. I tried to ignore her and walk away but she grabbed my arm and kept going, instead I tried to block out her annoying voice. After taking a deep breath, I looked up about to tell Marcie off when I noticed the guy next to her. He had really dark hair, and the bad boy appearance seemed to show off in his clothes. He was wearing a black leather jacket with combat boots and black skinny jeans which weren't too tight but perfect. Under the leather jacket he sported a tight V necked white shirt. The one thing that glued me to my spot were his eyes. They were the darkest eyes I had ever seen, when I looked into them I could see the charcoal burning through the fire hidden beneath. My breath caught in my throat and I stood stunned at just the appearance of this boy, first of all no guy in the Coldwater has ever made me stop in my tracks and just notice every wonderful thing about him. So, as I was trying to look away from this new guy's appearance, he caught my eye and suspicion and uncertainty clouded his eyes and he nudged Marcie to go. Marcie stopped her babbling and smirked.

"AWW, how sweet. Nora has a crush. His name is Patch." Patch looked stunned and walked away, what was up with him?

"And he's _mine!_" Marcie stated giving me a glare and walking after Patch.

"Well I feel sorry for Patch." Vee said as she locked the car.

"Whatever, how about that idea of yours?" I asked. After what just happened now I so did not want to walk into school. I just wanted to go somewhere other than _here_. Vee smirked. I rolled my eyes again.

"Just get in the car and drive!" I instructed. She shrugged her shoulders and unlocked the car.

" Seems like that is the sentence of the day was Nora Grey." Vee said like one of those people on the commercials.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,.,.,.,.

"Right now we would be in biology." I said taking note of the time, Vee looked fed up. We were on the freeway.

"Oh, shut up Nora! I am never asking you to ditch school with me ever again!" I glared at her, I felt a little guilty about ditching school so I kept reminding Vee what class we would have like every hour and I guess it was somewhat annoying.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about then?" I asked.

"Well, you know the guy next to Marcie. He was H-O-T HOT!" Vee said. I was actually hoping we could avoid this subject but once Vee started talking about something, there was no end to it.

"Yeah I guess." I said picking on my shirt as a distraction. The thing was when the guy, Patch, had looked at me I felt like his face had been familiar, like Deja Vu. But I wasn't about to admit that to Vee so I just let her keep talking.

"Seriously Nora, even you would think he was smoking Hot! He made my mouth drop and I can't believe Marcie has him, I pity him so much...

**Well another chapter just for you guys. I know it seems confusing but in the end everything will make sense. Reviews make me very very happy and put chapters up so review!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own hush Hush**

**On with the story... after a long long time. O.o**

"Thanks." I said as I got out and walked to my door. Vee had roamed around the town until I told her that we should stop for ice-cream. Then we came back home. I opened the door and stepped into the darkness. Well, today was... weird. I needed the homework because if my mom found out that I missed school, she would kill me and then if she found out I did not do my homework its like killing a corpse so yeah, somehow I had to figure out a way to get the homework. I decided that I would check on the Internet. I went upstairs and switched on the computer. I checked my school website and sure enough the homework was posted there. I had to do Chemistry, English, and Math. Great looks like my evening's going to be packed.

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,..,,..,.,...

This was new, we were at a fair. The fair that is usually held in Coldwater. I walked around confused. The scene is usually at a beach or somewhere private, as I wondered I saw a huge crowd next to a sign that said _The Arch-Angel. _Curiosity got the best of me and so I went to go check out what the commotion was about. As I got nearer I realized that this was a new roller-coaster that was just going to be opened. I walked around to see where this line started and ended, as I got to the front I realized that even if I got in the line now, I would probably get on the roller coaster two hours from now. As I was debating whether I should wait that long for a ride, someone grabbed my arm and started pulling. I tried to pull away and kept asking who this person was. The man or woman who was pulling my hand would not answer, instead he/she just pulled harder and somehow pulled me in front of the line. I started to panic as I saw the roller-coaster for the first time, it was a drop; a big drop! I gulped and tried to step out of the line. The person again grabbed my arm and kept a steady hold of it. I started screaming but it seemed like no one could hear me and I kept screaming louder. The gate opened and me and a few others were ushered in. I gulped once again and tried to sneak out.

"Where are you going?" sneered one of the men near the gate.

"I changed my mind, I would rather wait outside." I gulped as I said that.

"Well too bad." I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and went and sat on the last available seat. There was a boy about my age sitting next to me.

"So, is this scary?" I asked. He grunted. Oh thanks for the answer.

"Is this roller-coaster dangerous?" I asked once again.

"Maybe." a deep husky voice said as the head turned around so that I could get a better look. And I did get a better look and the shock of my life, because the person sitting next to me was none other than the new guy Patch!

...

I jolted awake and gasped for air. What is happening? I asked myself. This was utterly stupid! These dreams or nightmares were probably just due to stress. I shouldn't have missed school today, hopefully that would not happen again. I looked through the window and saw darkness, what time was it now? I looked at the clock. 3:00 AM. A dream, just a dream. Even as I tried to console myself saying that it was just a dream, something seemed a bit off. Why would Patch be in my dream or... nightmare? I had just met and him and now... Whatever, maybe this would just wear off. I closed my chemistry book and went downstairs to get myself some water. The water felt thick on my throat like slime and I stopped drinking after a few seconds. I got myself some aspirin and hoped that it would help me sleep.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I woke up, the sunlight hitting me and blinding my vision as I tried to shut off the alarm. I walked to the bathroom and got myself ready, a light blue shirt on jeans and a cardigan(just in case.) I ate some breakfast and by the time I was done, Vee was there.

"Want to ditch again?" I gave her a look.

"Sure, cause we haven't missed school enough."  
>"Whatever suits you." Vee grumbled as she pulled the car out of the driveway. The car ride was silent, which was pretty weird to me because if she got a chance, she would take it with no hesitation. As we reached school, I saw patch sitting against the oak tree and told Vee to stop. I got out of the car as quickly as I could and hurried over to patch as fast as I could. If this guy was appearing in my dreams, I had to know why.<p>

"Hey." I said panting, out of breath from running. His eyebrows crinkled.

"Hi." he replied hesitantly.

"So, do you like the school?" I asked, trying to make conversation. I sat down not too close but not too far.

"Its okay." he nodded and gave me a look which asked me if I had anything more to say. I moved my head up and down, trying to find a topic on which we could discuss.

"So what's your schedule?" I asked, hopefully we had some classes together.

"Chemistry, English, Math, History, Spanish, and P.E" My eyes brightened.

"You have chemistry first period! That's awesome! What was the homework?" I had already finished but you know, you got to do what you got to do. I took out a pen and a piece of paper acting my role perfectly.

"Uh... sorry. I really did not pay attention." Oh, so he's a slacker as well. Perfect for Marcie! He nudged me and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, okay them." I bit on my lip, finally defeated, got up to go.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked, Oh, so he wanted me to stay he seemed pretty hostile at first.

"I-me- I don't know."

"Well then. Tell me something about yourself." I thought about it for a while, something about myself. I really don't know.

"I like to party." He snorted, an offended look crossed my face.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" My eyed narrowed as I waited for his response. He looked at me, straight at me I gulped and felt self-conscious.

"You seem like a person who cares about her grades. Someone who will stand up for the people she loves. Someone with a great personality, and someone shouldn't be hanging out with someone like me." "What?" I asked. He broke eye contact and gathered his books scattered around.

"i need to go, I have something to do." I got up as well but by the time I grabbed my bag, he was gone. Like he had just vanished into thin air. I shook my head, I was going to get nowhere with this might as well give up now. I walked inside and headed towards Chemistry class.

_**I watched her walk away, as I wondered what the future holds for us.**_

**Okay I finally came around to write another chapter and here it is. It isn't my greatest work but yeah I will improve next time. I am going to continue this story and hopefully everything ends peacefully, if not then... Also who do you think is the one thinking the last part of this story? **


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey. I am back. I had actually written part of this story but then there was a hitch with the computer so I am just going to rewrite it. Hopefully it will turn out good. So here goes….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush. **

The day dragged by slowly and I could not wait till it ended. The last bell rang and I raced to my locker, unfortunately mine was located near Marcie's I had always avoided her but not today. I found her leaning against her locker with patch, for some reason I felt like my heart had done a back flip.

"Hey Nora." Marcie said. I opened my locker and deposited the books that I did not need.

"Bye." I replied as I closed my locker and headed outside. The cold wind rushed past me as the doors opened. I got in my car and was about to drive off when my friend Mike stopped me. I rolled down my window.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey Nora, stop by my place tonight." He gave me a smirk/smile and I felt confused.

"Wait Mike, why?" I asked. Why did he suddenly need me to come to his house?

"Come and find out." I looked at him curiously. I nodded and started my car up again. Guess I have something to do tonight.

My back hit the bed as the stress from today wore off. From the confusing morning to the confusing end, it has been confuse Nora day apparently! Before I had realized it I had fallen asleep.

I was walking down a dark alley and I felt cold and scared, I soon realized I was wearing a black, sleeveless cocktail dress. I wrapped my arms around myself, hoping that would give me some warmth. As I looked into the beckoning darkness, I saw a figure slip out and walk towards me. I started to turn backwards but by then the person already had his arms around me. I started screaming and calling for help but it seemed of no use. I kept struggling and screaming until I woke myself up. I got up and did a double take of my surroundings. I just wanted to make sure that no one else was in my room and I was safe. The doorbell rang at that second and I froze, but after a while it kept ringing so I went downstairs and looked through the peephole. It was the mailman. I opened the door.

"Package for you ma'am. Sign here." He pointed to one of the boxes on the clipboard and I signed. I smiled, took the package, and closed the door. I leaned against it and exhaled. Then I finally looked at the package that I was holding. I opened it and inside wrapped beautifully was the dress… from my dream. I stepped back and gulped. This could not be a coincidence; I closed my eyes for a few seconds hoping that when I opened them, the dress would be gone. Mixed in with the black dress was a piece of paper, I slowly reached for it.

_Wear it tonight. _

"What the hell?" Only one person knew where I was going tonight at least I think it is one person who knew. Who else could it be?

**Patch's P.O.V**

I heard the screams, they were distant but I heard them. I grabbed my jacket, keys and went to the jeep. Halfway in I realized that I was the new guy, no one to her. I sat down on the seat and told myself that what I had done was for the best reasons. If not, she would be dead by now. Okay Patch, keep it together you need to forget her. If it only was that easy, Nora, my Nora would never be mine again. When I had actually thought that I had _the _one everything blew up in my face. My phone beeped and I looked at it. Marcie. Don't even know why I chose her out of everyone, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Patch…. Darling looks like our evening is busy." Marcie purred through the phone.

"Okay, when do you want me to pick you up?" I put the keys in the ignition and started the jeep up.

"You don't want to know why?" I closed my eyes and paused for a second, keeping the phone away from my ear.

"Tell me when I get there."

"Okay. Come now then." I hung up as the last word left her mouth. My body relaxed and I felt relieved. I felt confused and only then did I realize why.

**I know I am a horrible person but I really did not know a better way to end this chapter, I added a bit of Patch in there. It had been a long time since you guys got to know his side so here it is. Anyway I will be hopefully updating pretty soon because I like where the story is heading so keep reading and review, review, review! **


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own hush hush.**

**On with the story…**

**Nora's P.O.V**

I searched through my closet, trying to find an outfit for the occasion. I could not find anything, I had not gone shopping lately and now I was stuck with wearing my nightmare dress. I looked at the dress lying across my chair and grabbed it. Well what's life without risks and after all it's just a dress. Even if it wasn't just a dress then maybe I will find out whether my dreams are connected to real life.

After locking the door tightly I got in my car and drove to Mike's place, and I was somewhat right. I was not the only one who was there, a bunch of other cars lined his driveway and it took me at least ten minutes to find a parking spot. I finally spotted one and as I was about to park my car, a black Lamborghini took my spot. I honked at the driver, waiting for the person to come out. Sometimes I think that my life is meant to be full of glitches. I shook my head and went looking for another spot.

"Hey Nora!" Mike said as I walked in. He gave me a lopsided smile and I smiled back.

"Are you drunk?" he seemed off and he was walking funny. He came closer.

"No, hey lets go over there." Mike grabbed me and pulled me to a corner of his house. I was pushed up against the wall and lips met mine, the taste of beer mixed in with a bunch of other drinks intoxicated me.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to push him away.

"Nothing, baby." Mike replied attempting to kiss me again, I pushed him off and tried to walk away, he took hold of my arm and pulled me back so that his body trapped me.

"What are you doing? This is just messed up, let me go." I struggled.

"That's a nice dress you got there." Mike kept going, his hand fingering the edge of my dress, I felt uncomfortable and started panicking.

"Dude let her go!" A voice behind Mike commanded. I tried to look behind him to see who the angel who's come to save me is but Mike's body blocked my sight.

"Make me!" As a hand collided with Mike's jaw, he staggered back and I was fully in view of…. PATCH!

"T-thank you." I stuttered as I gulped; more out of surprise rather than fright. He nodded and came over to me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded; I couldn't speak so I just kept nodding. I came into the party and I was almost…. violated. That seemed like the best word.

"I'll take you home." I nodded once again and he took my hand and guided me toward the exit.

My body was just reacting in its own way, at that time I did not realize what was happening I was just getting over the fact that Patch; a guy who hardly knew had… saved me. Barely through the dark I saw Patch opening the passenger door for a Lamborghini. As I got in, I realized that this was the Lamborghini that stole my spot barely an hour ago. As Patch started driving I felt the sudden instinct to tell him about everything and acting upon the instinct I started talking.

"It's weird how I had a dream that something like this would happen and it did and on the same day." I laughed nervously to myself but instead of Patch teasing me, he looked straight at me, worry, concern, and seriousness behind his voice and hinting in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"No, it was probably nothing. I tend to worry about small things, s-sorry."

"Tell me, I can… help you." I bit my lip, trying to figure out what I should do. Patch parked the car and turned off the engine. I looked up with questioning eyes.

"Want a milkshake?" I started laughing and his cheeks started turning pink.

"You are amazing, you realize." I said as I got out of the car ready to tell him about every single thing.

**PATCH'S P.O.V**

_What's happening?_

I looked around; she was somewhere around here and in trouble. I started walking towards where the people were gathering. Stumbling upon an unconscious person lying on the floor I saw that some guy was trying to hit on some girl. I was about to turn and walk away when I realized that the 'some girl' was Nora! My protective instincts took over me and I walked over.

"Nothing baby." I heard the guy say and I felt disgusted, how dare someone refer to my angel in such a dirty way.

"Dude let her go!" I said.

"Make me!" I shrugged my shoulders and punched him the jaw. I had warned him, its time people know that no one gets in the way of the safety of Nora. The guy staggered back and smiled in spite of it.

"T-thank you." Nora whispered. I walked over to her to make sure that she was in fact safe.

"Are you okay?" I asked and she nodded. I knew that I had made a decision but its not like I could just disappear out of this world, I had made a choice and I had to stick with it. I may not be her guardian angel anymore but I am definitely not letting her get into any danger.

"I'll take you home." I decided, grabbed her hand and guided her to my car. I opened the passenger door to my new Lamborghini and Nora got in with a surprised look on her face. I started driving and after a while she broke the silence.

"It's weird how I had a dream that something like this would happen and it did and on the same day." I looked at her as she started laughing. What? Dreams, what were the dreams she was having?

"What do you mean?"

"No, it was probably nothing. I tend to worry about small things, s-sorry." She apologized.

"Tell me I can... help you." I really did not know how much I could help her but I knew that she needed someone and I was willing to be that someone. While she decided whether or not to tell me, I stopped at a nearby milkshake shop.

"Want a milkshake?" I asked. She started laughing and I felt a bit silly about the whole thing.

"You are amazing you realize." I raised my eyebrows, well is that so?

,..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I ordered a chocolate shake and she ordered a vanilla one.

"So, ever going to tell me what these 'dreams' are about?" I leaned in closer, my elbows resting on the table. She thought about it.

"Well a few days ago, I started having these nightmares and for some reason this afternoon I had a dream about how I was walking down an alley and I saw someone come up and try to kidnap me and I woke up after a while but the weird thing is that right after the dream I got a package and in the package was this dress. I know it seems stupid but I was wearing the same dress while the 'incident' happened." I nodded and she continued.

"Okay, there is more. This is really stupid; don't even know why I am telling you this. I had a dream like yesterday or whatever and in the dream you were there." My eyes widened and she was looking at me waiting for an explanation, the shocking thing is I was equally confused about my appearance in her dream!

**Thank you all for the reviews, I felt so happy that I decided that I needed to write another chapter and post it up right away. So here is the next chapter, I realize that the quality of my work has decreased since the first chapter but it's because I haven't really been paying attention to my writing. Can you believe it? Silence is coming out in four days! So excited that it is finally coming out I should probably read the second book again to recap on the events. What do you guys think is going to happen in Silence? Also should there be a movie about Hush Hush? Also while you are getting excited with me press the little button below and make my day! **


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush.**

**On with the story….**

**Patch's P.O.V**

Indeed I was confused. When I had made the deal with Yurak, I had clearly stated that she must have no memory of me. Then I remembered, dreams are not memories they are what angels called another way of communicating. So, someone was clearly interfering with my plan. I wandered back into reality and looked up to see Nora with questioning eyes.

"I don't know why I was in your dream but I think it was probably someone else and you must have mistaken him for me. Many girls do." I smirked and she looked at me weirdly.

"Here you go anything else for this couple?" The waitress asked.

"No, we are not a couple." Nora and I said at the same time.

"Sorry, I meant it more as friends but is this it?" I nodded and she walked away.

"So, are we friends Patch?" Nora asked curiously with an edge in her tone.

"What would you say?"

"I'm asking you."

"And I am asking you."

"Yes, I do consider us friends. Now answer my question." I was surprised, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Then we are friends." She raised her eyebrows expecting me to say something more; when I remained quiet she began to speak.

"Then if we are friends, would you mind telling me something about yourself?" I thought about it, something about myself.

"Well my name Patch." I teased her, it was fun to see the anger reach Nora's eyes; she started squinting and I found it very cute.

"Other than my name, no one can make me smile." I gave her a challenge.

"Is that so? Well you won't be able to say that again." The confidence in her tone brought the smirk to my face again.

"Don't be so cocky, it's pretty hard."

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. Nora got up and I was about to get up too when she came and sat by me, it seemed that in such little time our somewhat friendship had grown.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Well I was thinking some things but she did not need to know what I was thinking.

"Well you wouldn't want to know what I am thinking." It was her turn to roll her eyes, suddenly her hands dug into my sides and a weird feeling took over me. I wanted to laugh but something was stopping me.

"You're not ticklish?" I cocked my head to a side in a position to show that I was thinking and started rubbing my chin. Nora started laughing so hard that she was about to fall off her seat. I put my arm around her and caught her right in time; I steadied her but didn't remove my arm. I also then realized that Nora was cold, well shivering.

"Your cold." I said taking off my jacket and handing it to her. She looked at me deciding to take the jacket or not.

"What about you?" She was so caring, first of all I did not get cold so I was totally fine.

"I'm not cold." When she still did not take it, I myself wrapped it around her and it looked funny, she wearing a short dress with a long jacket covering her.

"How about we see who can take the most shots?" she asked. Did she not realize that she almost got raped because of excessive drinking?

"What about the whole 'get off me' situation?" her face showed the remembrance of the event.

"Well I know that you won't let anything happen, right?" I shook my head as she headed out and reluctantly followed her, well I could not get drunk so I _could_ keep her safe.

Near the milkshake shop was a bar, we entered and as we got a seat we ordered shots.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Always." I replied and drank to my heart's content.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So Patch…." Nora asked looking straight at me.

"Yes?"

"How did you meet Marcie?" I was waiting for that question.

"Why do you care?" I asked her. After too many drinks, I decided that we should probably get going. She has objected at first but then when I picked her up and carried her to the door, she obliged. We were sitting in the car because I was sure that until I got myself under control I could not drive.

"I just want to know." Nora pouted and it looked so cute that I kept teasing her.

"Oh, so you're jealous?" I meant it as rhetorical question but Nora got pissed at me.

"No! I am definitely not jealous of _Marcie_!" I was surprised, was that supposed to be an insult to me?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she has to deal with you and well you are very secluded and don't let anyone in. You won't even tell someone your name until it comes between a life or death situation. It seems that you don't want anyone to know about your existence. That is kind of hard to deal with if you ask me." Nora stated.

"Really is that so? Well she hasn't at all stated that throughout our intimate and non-intimate times." I don't even know what made me say that but I knew that once that sentence left my mouth I was to deal with its consequences.

"Intimate huh? Seems to me as if your trying to sell off your relationship for something it isn't." Nora edged toward my seat and then only I realized that instead of taking her for a milkshake I should have just taken her home because I had made a promise to myself that I would not let my desire get in the way. When I had decided to alter time, the danger was in my hands. Yurak had warned me that when it comes to changing time, there will always be consequences and the consequences were the dreams Nora was having. Because I had decided to keep her safe and away from Caprian she was to deal with the horror of another world.

"Damn it!" I muttered under my breath, everything was clear to me now.

"It's time I take you home." I decided and started the car.

"Patch, what's wrong?" Nora asked me.

"Nothing, it's just really late and you should probably go home." I was about to make a turn when Nora's hand stopped the steering wheel.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Explain please?"

"There's nothing to explain and if you could let go of the steering wheel, I can actually get you home safe." Nora let go and remained silent throughout the ride.

"We are here." Nora nodded and got out of the car, I followed her to the door.

As she searched for her keys, I strayed into her mind.

_I left my keys in my car! How could I have let this happen? Wait, how did Patch know where I live? This is getting way out of hand, just smile Nora and stay bye; we don't know what kind of a person he is; he is pretty cute though! How could Marcie get him, this is so unfair! Maybe it's a warning that he is coming in my dreams. Just remain calm Nora. _

"Okay bye Patch." Nora said as she took off my jacket.

"Don't you want to open your door?" Sometimes, I realized that I can be a very stupid person.

"Marcie said you live somewhere around here and since this was the only house in this area, I guessed it was yours. In case you thought I was your personal stalker or something." Relief flooded her face.

"Okay then, bye!" Nora replied once again.

"You realize that I won't leave until you get inside safely." My signature smirk had returned to my face.

"How does it matter to you if I am safe or not?" Nora asked looking at me defiantly.

"Well, I spent valuable time saving you from that dude who was about to… Whatever just get in the house and I will leave." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Okay, here's the thing. I may have forgotten my keys at Mike's house." She bit her lip and looked around her yard.

"Okay. Well we can go back and get them; we can just go back and get your car." I stated. Right now it seemed like the best idea.

"What if I came to…. your place?" This was not what I had been planning to do. I I had to come up with an excuse fast.

"You hardly know me, what about your friend's place or someone else? Maybe we could like throw a rock through the window and you could get in?" I could possibly do that and fix the glass as well.

"No! I just need to be safe right now." Her body started swaying.

"Look, I just feel that maybe if I wasn't alone that these dreams will not occcccur." The word dragged across her mouth and before I knew it, I had caught her and she was asleep in my arms.

"Great!" I sarcastically muttered under my breath. I guess I would just take her home; well the house belonged to my parents at the time they were residing on Earth. Now, the ownership somewhat belonged to me. I walked down the porch steps and carried her into the car. I laid her on the seat and started driving the car. It is very ironic how Nora always wanted to know where I lived in the other part of time and now when she hardly knows me is when she finally gets to see my house.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**This is the best place to end this chapter. Things are heating up between Patch and Nora and hopefully everything becomes clear as the story progresses. Anyway I have nothing else to say so hope you like the chapter and before you leave remember to review! **


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own hush hush. **

**On with the story…**

I opened the door and carried Nora in; I set her in the guest room. It was too awkward to take her into my room besides I hadn't cleaned it lately. I sat next her and admired her beauty for who knows how long. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep as well.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Mghegghyush." I muttered and then in a jolt I woke up. I tried getting up but my hand was caught on…. to Nora's. So I had fallen asleep next to her the whole night. I soon also realized that we had slept in a position that I was hugging her and her hand was embedded into mine. I lay back down without protesting and moved the hair off Nora's face.

"It's time you woke up." I stiffened.  
>"You're awake."<p>

"No, I just talk in my sleep." I quickly got off the bed and stood there rather sheepishly.

"This is where you live. You were scared to show me this?" she got off and stood on the other side.

"I wasn't scared." I left the guest room and Nora followed me.

"Then why not take me home?"

"I did take you home. I f you remember clearly, you fell asleep in my arms!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay. Well thank you. I should probably go though, don't you think." I looked out and saw rain droplets sliding down the window.

"Well, I think that is kind of out of the question." The rain was pouring pretty hard and it was better to stay indoors that go outside and take a cold shower.

"Oh, okay then what am I going to do?"

"You can help me out with my laundry." I stated as I entered the kitchen. I took out a pan and got ready to prepare some pancakes.

"Um… I would rather help you in the kitchen." I snickered and took out the eggs.

"Like you can cook" A baffled expression crossed Nora's face. I loved how much of an impact my words had on her.

"I can cook much better than you for your information. Here let me show you." Nora grabbed the egg from my hand, stood on her tip-toes and broke the egg on my head. I closed my mouth as raw egg slathered down my face.

"Really, because I really do not think that is the right way." I exclaimed as I reached for another egg and headed towards her. Her mouth opened in surprise and before she could react, the raw egg was all over her.

"How could you?" Nora headed towards the kitchen.

"Well, you did the same." I said as I picked off an eggshell off my shirt.

"But you deserved it!" I was still examining my shirt when cold liquid flowed own me. Oil, I soon realized it was.

"You deserve that too!" Nora laughed at me and started running unfortunately, her sense of direction sucks so what she thought was my bathroom was actually my backyard. She ran outside and then stopped in sudden surprise. I had ran after her and now stood next to door, about to close it.

"You wouldn't!" she asked shocked.

"I would." I said as the door reached its closing point. A sudden force pushed against the door, not strong enough to open it but enough to spark my curiosity. I opened the door and Nora was out of sight, my protective instincts suddenly awoke and made me get out of the house and…. Get sprayed by the hose. So now I was drenching wet, covered in oil, and raw egg. How wonderful!

"It's called revenge Patch!" Nora giggled as the hose sprayed everywhere, I walked forward grabbed the hose and aimed it at her. She would pay dearly for her mistake!

"Stop, Stop!" Nora started yelling after a few seconds. I let go off the hose and headed her way, there was this sudden feeling that took over me at that moment. She stood at her spot wiping the water from her eyes. I reached for her and kissed her gently on the lips. Her body froze but soon it had melted into mine. As the kiss was about to progress, we both came to our senses and backed away blushing.

"Do you have any spare clothes, you would let me borrow?" Nora finally asked, breaking the silence. I nodded and I guided her to my bedroom and handed her a pair of shorts and a shirt, both too big for her but at that moment that was the best I could do.

I went to my room and laid down on my bed. How could I have let this happen? I asked myself. Maybe I should tell her everything. No! That was absolutely not an option! The doorbell rang and I was awakened from my thoughts. As I went to get the door, I sensed who it was this was going to turn out bad. I opened the door and acknowledged her in.

"So, since it's raining. I thought that maybe we could just stay inside and keep warm." Her smile spread as she walked towards me. I was about to back away and tell her that this was not a good time when I realized that Nora was eavesdropping behind the door. I made the final decision and as Marcie neared I reached for her and kissed her. I heard the low gasp that shot out of Nora's, my angel's mouth. I didn't care if she knew this or not but I was doing this to protect her.

**NORA'S P.O.V**

The doorbell rang and I quickly pulled the shirt over my head. I opened the door to a minimum, so that I could see who it was.

"...I thought that maybe we could just stay inside and keep warm." I gulped down a barf and before I knew it Patch had his lips pressed against Marcie's. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief, were my eyes betraying me? Was her really kissing her... just after he kissed me? I gasped and then in shock closed the door. I melted to the floor, we were having a good time and then he went a kissed me then everything turned awkward and now her. Patch was just a player, I had to accept that move on to someone else. I got up and headed toward the bathroom, as I splashed cold water on my face I found that the bathroom was adjoining to another room. Hoping that the room belonged to Patch's I cautiously opened it and entered. My mouth opened in shock, this was Patch's room. I walked slowly around my eyes raking over everything. My eyes caught on to something and stopped in my tracks. In the bookshelf located in the corner was a ribbon. More specifically _my _ribbon!

**I am uploading chapters like there is no tomorrow. This was a short chapter, I realize but the ending seemed right. Anyway I feel very sleepy, I am waking up way too early nowadays and then I have homework to do so I have to somehow finish the homework and study for the tests before I fall asleep. Highs school is very hectic! Anyway do me a favor and click that little button below once you have finished reading the chapter! :D**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own hush Hush**

**On with the story...**

I gasped much louder this time and instantly covered my mouth. There was this parade a few weeks ago and I was a part of the parade, Vee had made me wear this dress and covered me with glitter, makeup, and that ribbon. I slowly reached up for it and let the cool velvet fabric run through my hands. Because it happened to be a windy day and also since the ribbon had been tied loosely it flew off and I couldn't find it... now I know why. Patch had lied to me, he knew more than he said. For some reason I was concerned about Marcie's safety, as for me I was going to get out of this house as fast as possible. I looked around and located the window, as I was about to climb out I heard footsteps at the door and ran into the closet. Damn! Out of every hiding place I had to choose this. I checked out my surroundings, it was pretty dark but the shapes were visible. Shirts, pants, jackets... boxers. I felt uncomfortable. I heard Patch's voice and then Marcie's.

"So, how does your closet look like?" Marcie asked.

"Like a normal closet would. Maybe you should leave." Patch's voice came out serious and firm.

"I just asked how your closet looked like." I could almost see Marcie pouting. I do not know what happened after that but after what it seemed like forever, the closet door opened and a figure pulled me out. Without saying anything, I walked to door and before I could open the door Patch's voice cut through the tense air.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I just don't feel safe anymore." I replied as I turned around and folded my arms across my chest.

"And why is that?" Patch took a step forward and I took a step back, my back colliding with the door.

"For reasons." I stole a peek at the ribbon on the bookshelf and then looked back at patch. Even that small glance didn't pass Patch. A grin spread over his mouth as he walked to the bookshelf and picked the ribbon up.

"You think this belongs to you?" Patch asked, I kept quiet but Patch found that humorous and started laughing.

"This belongs to Marcie, she gave it to me." I racked through my brain wondering whether Marcie would ever wear a ribbon. When I still kept silent he continued.

"She introduced me to her parents and at the end of the night, she gave me this ribbon." I gasped, did he? Would he? Why would he tell what happened between him and Marcie?

"I still need to go." I stated and was about to open the door when Patch's hand stopped me. He turned my body around so that I was facing him but still did not let go of my hand. I glanced from our entwined hands to his eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"It's raining outside." It was a short statement but it conveyed the message.

"You let Marcie go."

"Oh, so you eavesdrop now huh?" Heat spread through my face and I tried to correct myself.

"Like I had a choice."

"You could have come out of your _hiding place _and left." I felt stupid now.

"Well, what are you getting at?" I asked.

"Nothing, its just amusing how you blush when I talk to you." Anger flared in my eyes and I tore my hands out of his. I ran down the stairs and opened the door only to stop in my tracks. Patch was right, it was somewhat impossible to walk in this rain. I turned around and ran into Patch.

"You need to drive me." I said.

"No can do Angel, got to do laundry." Patch placed a smug look on his face, closed the door and walked away.

I stood there, humiliated and decided that I had two choices: to walk back home in the drenching, cold rain or stay in Patch's home and get humiliated by Patch. I went with the first choice.

I opened the door and let myself out and started walking home. Halfway down the sidewalk, I was stopped by a drenching Patch.

"Don't be stupid Nora." _I am not! _

_**Yes you are! **_My eyes flew open in surprise, had his voice just flowed into my head.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Don't be stupid." Patch said giving me _how stupid can you be _look.

"No after that."

"I didn't say anything after that." But I heard him_._

**No, you didn't, now get back in the house before you catch a cold! **

Was that just my conscience? I questioned myself and shrugged off Patch's hand.

"I'm only stupid for agreeing to get a ride from you. That was my big mistake as for now I am going to walk home." I again started walking home and to my relief didn't have any disturbances.

,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.

I reached home after an hour, the rain had decreased slightly and the only way I was able to make it home was because of the cover near the sidewalk. Though, it felt weird walking home alone. I kept glancing back, making sure that nobody was following me. When I arrived home, I reached inside my pocket to get my keys, then realized that my keys were left in my car at Mike's house. I walked to back, unlatched the gate and headed toward the covered area. Near the lawn chairs was a row of bushes. I had planted plants along the path when I was a kid and because I knew something similar to the present would happen to me, had hidden a pair of keys under the ground. I grabbed a shovel and started looking through the dirt, for hopes of finding my keys.

After, what it seemed like eternity I saw a glinting object and grabbed it. I dusted the dirt off the keys, ran back to the front of the house and got myself inside. I locked the door, and I had made sure to lock the back gate, checked all the windows and doors and made sure they were all locked tight. Then I walked back into the kitchen and plopped down on one of the bar stools. I laid my head against the cool marble of the bar and let the last few hours play over and over in my head. I had gone to Mike's house in hopes of having a good time and ended up almost getting raped. Patch, surprisingly, had come to my rescue and taken me out. Then I in turn had gotten drunk and Patch had taken me to his house because I had forgot my keys in my car at Mike's house. Now I was back home, covered in rain and mud, sitting on a stool and thinking about what a crappy but sweet guy Patch was. I covered my face with my hands, what was I thinking? Patch was not sweet, yes- he did save me from a very drunk Mike but without him I could have handled myself and there were many other guys who were at that party who could have told Mike to back off. _But that guy just happened to be Patch. _The stupid voice whispered in my head. Just as this thought flew into my head, the phone rang. I got up and went to get it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Nora!" Mike's voice flowed from the other end, filled with relief.

"Look, don't hang up. I know what I did yesterday and it wasn't right and appropriate and I am so sorry, I hope that you forgive me and stop thinking of me as an ass." Mike continued. I paused and thought about it.

"I'll get back to you." I said and before I hung up the phone I heard Mike exasperate

"I was drunk off my ass!" I put the phone back and headed toward the bathroom, looking forward to a long, hot shower.

.,,.,.,.,..,...,...

I wrapped the towel around me as I got out. After an hour or so of thinking over Patch and deciding, finally, that he was the one mystery that I could not solve I had decided to get out of the shower. The bathroom was steamy as I opened it to get my clothes. As I was about to get out, I saw a figure leaning against the wall of my room. My breathing grew quieter as my heart beat increased. I slowly crept forward holding a toothbrush holder in one hand. I was about to strike the stranger, when he turned around and caught me off guard. I was taken aback but still held tightly to the brush holder.

"P-patch?" I asked.

"You really should keep your doors locked, you know." I thought back, yes I had locked all the doors and made sure of it.

"I locked all the doors." I replied.

"Yeah, that's why I was able to get in."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright and got home safe."

"Oh, so now you care." Patch flinched and looked like someone had punched him in the gut. He quickly composed himself.

"Yes, that's why I decided to help you yesterday at the party."

"I could have handled myself."

"Sure, you could have." With that Patch took the stairs two at a time and walked out of my house and for all I know, walked out of my life. I stood there and slowly let everything sink in. I dropped down and set the toothbrush holder on the floor, my stupid so called weapon against the person who supposedly broke into my house. Why had I acted like such an idiot, maybe it was because of the whole Marcie incident, was I jealous? No, that couldn't be it. It had to something else, maybe the way Patch treated me. But he was so kind to me all along. Why had I been so stupid, why did I let him go. A tear escaped my face and I brushed it away. I wasn't going to cry over this, I just wasn't. It was useless and now its happened and I cannot do anything about it, so oh well. I stood up, wrapped the towel around me tighter and walked into my room. I wore my favorite, warm pajamas and curled into bed. This had been a long day.

**Okay, I know that this chapter is several decades old and I don't have an excuse. I hope that with the free time on my hands, I can upload more chapters but don't bet on it. Anyway, I felt that this was a right place to end and that's it so yeah. Bye, oh yeah almost forgot. Review button below, make me happy and review. :)**


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own hush hush**

**On with the story...**

Sunlight streamed in through the windows and hit me right in the face as I woke up. I rubbed my eyes and got up and went to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and getting ready, I headed downstairs for some breakfast. After gulping down some orange juice, I decided to go outside and try to rid my brain of memories. I ran upstairs, pulled on some jeans, a lavender shirt and a coat. I pulled out my cellphone and speed dialed Vee. I needed my car and it was at Mike's house. But when I stepped outside, I shut my phone. Because in my driveway was my car, I searched my bag and found my car keys. I pressed the unlock button and my car beeped. My car was left at Mike's house, I was bewildered and as I approached it, I saw a figure leaning against it. Patch, I thought but was even more surprised when Mike stepped out of the shadow of the car.

"You brought my car back?" I asked softly. He nodded and I smiled.

"Listen, I want to explain myself. I was not in my right mind when I tried to get you in bed with me. I'm just very sorry and I hope that this hasn't affected our friendship because I would really hate it if I didn't have a friend like you anymore. So I am so sorry" Mike said as he ran a hand through his hair. I nodded taking it all in, was Mike actually sorry or was it all just a lie? He said he was sorry, what else did I need. A sorry certificate.

"I don't know right now but thanks for bringing my car back." I nodded and headed towards my car.

"I am really sorry." Mike said once again.

"You told me, and I will think about it." Anger flashed through Mike's eyes and he grabbed me roughly.

"Dammit! I said I was sorry, just forgive me already."

"Let go of me." I said as I tried to pry his fingers off my arm. His hand just tightened around my arm. I looked around frantically, and in the back of my mind I wondered _where's Patch. _

"Please, just let go off my arm." I said calmly to Mike. He pressed me against the garage and brought his body closer to mine.

"Come on Nora, we both know that the feeling is mutual."

"What feeling?" I asked still trying to pry his hand off my arm.

"We both know that you like me and I like you so let's just get to it." My mouth dropped open and Mike took that chance to stick his tongue in my mouth. I tried pushing him off but its kind of hard for someone like me to push off a wrestler. So, instead I tried to move my face away but Mike pushed up against me tighter and pressed his mouth against mine. _Patch! Where are you. I need you! _I cried out.

"Mike, stop your hurting me." I said.

"It's called the pleasure in pain." Mike replied, trying to kiss me again. What kind of a guy was he?

"She said she was in _pain_!" A voice commanded, Patch I wondered.

"Who are you?" Mike turned around and asked.

"Your worst enemy." The voice replied and punched Mike. Seemed like a signature Patch move. But when I craned my neck to look at my savior, he had gone. Just vanished into thin air. There was only Mike and his bloody lip.  
>"Who was that?" I asked quietly.<p>

"If I knew, he wouldn't be alive right now." Mike muttered. I took my chance when mike was on the ground and ran to my car, getting in and gunning the engine making the car take me somewhere, anywhere as long as it wasn't here.

As I kept driving, I realized that I really did not have a destination and that until it felt right wouldn't stop. So, keeping that in mind I just kept driving like a person without a care in the world. The unfortunate thing was, I had so many things I cared about that my heart wouldn't let me be carefree. Like a bullet through my heart, I felt the guilt of what I had done to Patch hit me. How could I have even done something like that, he was just trying to be a sweet person and what I do in return, I insulted him. But looking back and just curiously wondering why was Patch so affected if I said that he didn't care about me. I mean we had, after all, just met. Still, I had been a really hurtful person and I had just randomly switched personalities. I am a very quiet, kind, and nice person well I like to think of myself like that. Then suddenly, with Patch I had become this mean, obnoxious new Nora. Was I in some weird way trying to make him like me? I felt silly. If he truly liked me, which I highly doubt, he would have to like me for well _me. _I finally took in my surroundings, which could be described as... nowhere. Well, at least I had sometime to think and analyze what had happened and what needs to happen. I found my phone and put my home address on the GPS and started following the directions.

Once I reached home, I retraced my steps to Patch's house and as I reached the front door, I began to panic and wondered whether Marcie would be there with Patch. Well, I had to do it and with that thought in my mind I rang the doorbell. It took a while for Patch to answer, but when he did thankfully nobody was with him.

**Patch P.O.V**

The doorbell rang and got off the couch to get it. It better be the pizza guy. After that night with Nora, I had stayed home and stayed away from civilization though Marcie attempted to _woe_ me back into her arms. I opened the door, and blinked because standing in my driveway was none other than Nora herself. Putting on a brave front, I raised my eyebrows.

"I can explain." Nora said, she looked helpless and... cute. Just the way I liked her.

"You better, otherwise it would have been a waste of my time to open the door." I snapped. Yes, I was in a bad mood but who could blame me. The person, probably one of the few, who I had fallen hard for had called me uncaring and told me to leave her alone or so she implied.

"Look I just came to say sorry for the other night. I realize that I had gone... slightly overboard with the words because I know that you are caring and I am... lucky that you came to my rescue when Mike tried to... Anyway I hope that you can forgive me and that we can move on because I want you... to be my friend. I... need you." Nora spoke in a rushed voice, pouring everything out fast except for the small pauses here and there.

I took it all in and then smiled a mischievous smile.

"What did you say?" I asked. Her eyebrows perked up now.

"You really want me to say all of that again?"

"No, no just the 'I need you' part." Her mouth curved into a grimace and she jaw tightened.

"Oh, shut up. I am trying to be a nice person and you decide to be arrogant and cocky." I smiled a larger less mischievous smile and beckoned her into my house.  
>"I was only teasing you, but you know you can make me 'forgive you' by saying it again." I mocked her and she playfully punched my arm.<p>

"Your making me regret this by the second." Nora said as she came in and took off her coat. I closed the door and took her coat because I was such a gentleman.

"Well, what can you do now? You already apologized." I settled upon the sofa and Nora sat next to me. Not close by, but close enough for me to reach over and pull her near me.

"What are you doing?" she asked as I pulled her over.

"Simply being your friend." I teased.

"I said friend, not boyfriend!" Nora stated and pulled away from my hold.

"But- after ever apology there is a hug that comes after it." I held a hand over my chest in a dramatic way. Nora tried concealing a smile but it broke out and that smile just... illuminated her whole face. I was, right then, in awe of her beauty. At that moment, I did not care what kind of a deal I had made with Yurak. All I cared about being with her and having fun and just forgetting about everything that had happened. So I pulled her near me and didn't let go this time and pressed her lips against mine. The world soon became nothing and it was just Nora and me. Then as soon as it came it was gone. I jolted awake and came back into reality to Nora staring straight at me with a confused and surprised look on her face. Her breath started picking up and she tried to swallow but I saw fear hit her face. My eyes widened, what was happening?

"I-I n-need my-m-my pills." _Pills. _She was anemic. Where was her pills. I searched her brain and it didn't take me long to find out it was in her bag. I grabbed it in one movement and started searching through it as fast as I could and within seconds I had found the bottle taken out two red pills and put it in Nora's mouth. Had I caused this? What had I done?

**Well, I decided to upload another chapter. This one required Patch's point of view and instead of studying for finals I am putting up a chapter so you guys better review. And since winter break is coming, I will have more time to write... hopefully. But other than that hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review. :D**


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not Hush hush **

**On with the story...**

"Patch?" Nora asked. I looked at her. She was sitting upright on the sofa looking at me. I had started pacing the hallway thinking that I had truly caused something bad to happen to Nora.

"Yes." I replied. Relief swept through me, Nora... was alright and that was all I cared about. _Phew _

"Are you okay?" I realized just a little too late how I had reacted to Nora having anemia.

"Yeah I am fine. How about you?" She smiled, faintly.

"I'm fine, I just needed my medication." I nodded and took the information in. She was alright, she was okay. That's all that mattered.

"Are you sure? Because I really do not want to explain to your mom what happened and how it happened." She smiled once again, more faintly but it was there. Then suddenly the smile disappeared.

"Why didn't you say parents? Why did you say mom instead of parents? How would you know that I didn't have a dad?" I gulped, well now I was screwed. I scratched my forehead trying to think of something.

"It just came out, I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant it in a way that the mom's usually ask the questions, the dad's are the ones who usually do the action. And Marcie kind of informed me about you." Pain, sorrow, and grief flooded her face and I felt terrible for hurting her twice in one day.

"Hey, look I am so sorry but even bringing up this topic. I know what its like to lose a parent. It hurts, really bad but sometimes its best if we forget the past and focus on the present." I held out my hand.

"Come on let's go somewhere." Nora looked up, deciding whether or not to take me up on my offer. After a while, her hand fell into mine and I smiled.

"Let's go." She said as she grabbed her coat. I grabbed my jacket and my keys, locked the door and headed to the car.

"Where are we exactly going?" Nora asked. I didn't know, myself. The idea to go somewhere was more of a spur-of-the-moment sort of thing.

"Somewhere." That seemed like the best answer.

"Hmm, very mysterious. Your not taking me somewhere to kill me are you Patch?" I smiled.  
>"If I was going to do something like I wouldn't tell you, would I now."<p>

"Okay, keep it to yourself. It better be somewhere fun, I am so tired and sick of all this drama between friends, school, and _guys."_ An idea popped in my head at that moment. Somewhere fun, what about the amusement park. That was the place where you could have unlimited fun and it would be a place to cool off and forget about... things.

"Your going to like where we are going." I said. I glanced at her and saw her eyes tingling with excitement.

**PNPNPNPNPNPNPN**

"We are here." I said as I turned off the engine and nudged Nora awake.

"Already?... okay." Nora rubbed her eyes and got out of the jeep.

"So what do you think?" I asked excited hoping that she was a fan of roller coasters as well.

"Magic Mountain. I love this place, thank you for taking me here. Thank you so much!" With that statement Nora flung her arms around me. I stood there for a few seconds in shock and then slowly embraced her in my arms. She let go first and then she guided me inside.

After paying for the both of us, much to the displeasure of Nora we entered the amusement park.

"So where do you want to go first?" I asked. Nora surveyed the entire park before making her choice.

"What about the new ride over there... the archangel?" My body became stiff, _archangel_? Was this supposed to be some kind of a sick joke.

"Maybe later, why don't we try out the ride over there." I replied pointing off somewhere.

"Oh, yeah okay." Disappointment dripped down her words and right now that affected me more than the _archangel. _

"No let's go... that is if you can handle the extremes of the ride." I mocked Nora, wanting to see the anger flush to her face in the cute way it does.

"We'll see who will be screaming throughout the ride." Nora started walking and I followed her wanting to keep teasing her.

"Let's bet on it." I challenged her.

"Okay... so what's the bet exactly?"

"The first one to scream loses." I replied, the bet from the first time we met. This is going to be fun.

"And the loser pays for the food."

"No." I wanted something else and I wanted it bad.

"The winner picks what the loser has to do." I knew exactly what I wanted her to do.

"Okay. I wonder what all would you do for me Patch?" Nora mused.

_You have no idea. _I thought. We got in line and the wait for the ride was silent. A flash of yellow hair passed my eyes and they widened. This was going to be hell.

"Patch?" I slowly turned around. Nora turned her head to look at who had called out my name.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you cheating on me?" Marcie's eyebrows rose up.

"No." I replied honestly.

"Then why are you here with that... slut?" Nora's mouth dropped open.

"I'm the slut huh? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately, Marcie."

"She's not a slut." Marcie had no right calling names to _my _Nora.

"Defending her now, looks to me like cheating."

"I am just out with a friend and I can defend friends." I spoke through my teeth.

"Yeah, definitely. Patch our relationship is so over." Marcie yelled, as a tear slid down her cheek. My gut twisted. What was happening? I had never had this... gut-wrenching feeling before. Before I knew it, I had lifted the rope that held the line and had started running after Marcie. What was going on? Why was I feeling like and doing this?

**Yes, I am a terrible person because I haven't updated in like forever. But I had writer's block and felt totally confused on what turn the story should take. But yesterday I checked Fanfiction and I read your reviews and I felt horrible for now updating my story. So this chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers who are: davis, purple halo, candywasted, Lena1997, Alexander, brixxibear, CherryChick14, im a dinosaur. FEAR me, AnnieHonson, sarahbell, Your reviwer tmc, Tabitha Marie Collins, and Curious. Actually this whole story is dedicated to you guys because if it wasn't for your reviews I wouldn't be writing this right now. So thank you guys and don't forget to review ;)**


	20. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush.**

**On with the story...**

**Nora's P.O.V **

How dare Marcie call me a slut? If she wanted Patch so bad, she can have him. But going to extents of calling me a slut, now that's too much. As these thoughts flowed into my head I saw Patch lifting the rope that held the line and running after Marcie. I blinked, did he just run after Marcie after kissing _me? _I was bewildered. Well, whatever I am at an amusement park, my favorite amusement park and I am not going to let _Marcie_ ruin the time that I will have here. I exhaled and tried to clear my mind throughout the wait for the Arch-angel. Finally, after like a century I was admitted into the roller-coaster and took one of the seats. It was a two-seater and so I couldn't get the middle seat, but oh well. A boy, a teenager perhaps took a seat next to me. I couldn't see his face because it was covered with a hood. His body structure gave me the answer to which sex he was. A much older man came to check whether our seat belts were tight enough. When all the checking and everything was done I decided to speak.

"Hi." I excitedly said trying to be polite. He nodded and I kept quiet, the jitters in my stomach were making the food come back and I hoped that the ride would start already.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THE THRILL OF YOUR LIFE?" A bunch of 'yeahs' were yelled at the speaker.

"THEN WHY WAIT, LET YOUR NIGHTMARE START!" The speaker announced and the car started rolling up the track, my heart started racing and my palms became sweaty. Breathe Nora breathe, I tried to calm myself.

"It's just a ride, your not going to die." A husky voice informed me. I turned to my right and looked at the guy who was sitting next to me like he was speaking nonsense.

"There's always a possibility." I replied. His face could be seen now and I gasped as I took in his beauty. Sharp cheekbones, dark hair that curled near his forehead, green/gray eyes which you could get lost in, and slightly shaved chin. I gasped and averted my eyes.

"But I can assure you that you won't die." His voice was smooth and calm, with a such a sureness that I almost believed him. But I collected myself just in time.

"And what proof do you have of that?" I asked still keeping my eyes averted, not daring to look back into his eyes and get lost in them.

"I'll let you know when the ride ends."

"Very clever." I grimaced.

"Let's have a bet." his voice sounded amused and I was pretty sure I was providing some form of entertainment for him.

"Okay." I hesitantly agreed.

"If you live through this ride then you owe me a soda but if you do die then you don't have to buy me a soda." I started laughing. I also noticed that the car had come to a stop at the edge of a CLIFF! I started panicking again and tried to reassure myself that this was just one of the special effects.

"O-okay, whatever, yeah sure." I agreed forgetting everything and everyone only seeing this cliff which the car was dangerously going to fall from and me who was going to die. Then the car tipped and dropped. I started screaming and closed my eyes. The wind rushed through my hair and I felt like I was falling , down, down, down. Before I knew it, the car had stopped and the ride was done. I opened my eyes hardly believing it. I removed the seat belt and before I got up my eyes noticed the single feather that was lying on my lap. I picked it up and slid it into my pocket. As everybody was exiting the ride and new people were getting, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to be face to face with the handsome stranger who I was sitting next to during the ride.

"I was right, not that its a surprise, anyway you still owe me that soda." His elegant mouth curved into a smirk.

"So I lived, yeah let's go." I replied as I started walking to a soda stand.

**Well, I wanted to write more but I also wanted to publish this chapter today so I ended it at that point in the story. Anyway I am really sleepy, because well we all need sleep and lately I haven't gotten mine. I am still kind of mad at Patch so he wasn't in this chapter but I can inform you that he will be coming in the next chapter which I hope I can finish tomorrow. Well I am going to go sleep now so goodnight or good morning if its morning for you or maybe good afternoon. :) Oh and don't forget to review. **


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush**

**On with the story...**

"So ever going to let me know your name beautiful?" The stranger who had sat next to me asked.

"I don't know, what's your name?" I asked a blush creeping up my neck.

"_Yurak_." I looked up, that was a very mysterious name.

"Yurak." I repeated trying it out on my tongue.

"You can call me Ian though." I stopped walking and looked at him questioningly.

"Ian? How do you get Ian from Yurak?"  
>"Ian is a nickname, unless you want to call me Yurak. Whatever pleases you darling." IanYurak smiled at me, making me avert my eyes again.

"Now, don't keep me in suspense. Let me know your name." I sighed.

"Nora." I replied.

"Nora, what a pretty name, Nora." He repeated after me. I shook my head and went back to locating a soda stand. I spotted one a couple of feet away and headed towards it quickly.

"Why in such a hurry? Are you trying to already get rid of me Nora?" Yurak asked.

"No... I'm just really thirsty." I lied. Yes he was good-looking but that doesn't mean that I would become best friends with him.

"What a great lie. Hasn't anyone told you before that you suck at lying?" It seemed like a rhetorical question but I answered anyway.  
>"I do not suck at lying!" I insisted.<p>

"A Sprite please." I ordered my soda.

"I'll take the same thing." Yurak said. After we got our sodas I went and sat down on a bench nearby.

"I bought you your soda, now you can go." I said trying not be snarly.

"So you are trying to get rid of me?" He smirked at me.

"Yurak?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up and froze because none other than Patch was standing in front of me.

"Nora?" Patch asked again incredulous.

"You know each other?" Yurak asked as he got up and smiled in a menacing manner. I gulped, how did Yurak and Patch know each other.

"Yes." I replied to Yurak's question.

"How do you guys know each other?" Patch asked pointing at Yurak and me.

"Long story." I took a sip out of my soda, the liquid burning down my throat.

"Nora, it's not really that long is it. Now where shall we start?" Yurak mused rubbing his chin, I felt like punching him right now. Wait... why I did I not want Patch to know that Yurak and me were friends? Patch wasn't my boyfriend so I had no need to worry about him being jealous with me being out with another guy. But it seemed, correct that used to seem that we were more than friends.

"We met on the ride and-" I started but Yurak cut me off.

"Then we decided to get together so here we are." Yurak sat back down putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Yurak could I speak to you for a few minutes... alone." Patch said in an icy tone. Yurak shrugged his shoulders and followed Patch a few feet away far enough for me not to hear their conversation but near enough for them to make sure that I wouldn't run off. I sighed this was not how I planned my time her to go. I needed answers and I needed them now. I walked over to where Yurak and patch were standing and started speaking, they had become silent at my presence.

"I need answers and I need them now. Like what is going on here? What's up with you and Marcie? And if you really like her so much why did you kiss me? And you guys better answer them!" I spoke in a rushed voice.

"I really can't answer you about the Marcie questions because first of all I don't even know who Marcie is and I don't think I want another girl. I am happy with you." Yurak said with a smile I glared at him.

"Those questions were for Patch."

"Nora it's nothing important. I'll take you home now." Patch said as he took hold of my arm.

"Let go of me! And it is important because I feel confused and somewhat trapped in this stupid... thing that I feel stuck in!"

"Then let me explain." An unfamiliar voice answered. I saw Patch's eyes grow wide, his body become stiff and felt his grip around my hand grow tighter.

"Caprian, what the hell are you doing here?"

**So if you guys remember from the previous chapter which included Caprian, you understand why I left the story at this point. Oh yeah and don't forget to review to get the rest of the story ;)**


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not won Hush Hush**

**On with the story...**

"Caprian what the hell are you doing here?" Patch asked in an icy tone.

"After the stunt you pulled Patch, making Nora forget everything about you you probably shouldn't have gotten so involved in her life." A guy with heavy piercings replied.

"Methel, your here too I see." Patch said. Another guy walked over, he looked like a teenager and somehow his face seemed familiar to me.

"Haven't forgot me, have you?" The new guy asked in a cocky way.

"Yurak, what the hell have you gotten me into?" Patch angrily whispered to Yurak.

"Don't blame me, I am equally confused as you. The whole memory removal was supposed to remove their memories of everything as well. Wait a minute... you didn't start hanging out with Marcie again did you?" Yurak asked.

"Yeah I did, you said it would be alright." Patch replied. What were these guys talking about... memory removal, Marcie somehow involved in all of this.

"But you didn't fall in love with her did you?" Yurak asked looking Patch straight in the eye.

"We don't have time for you to have chit-chat, grab the girl and let's go. This time let's leave Patch and Yurak, we won't be needing them." The man named Caprian ordered. The two guys at his side started walking over to where I was standing. Two other guys standing by the soda stand started walking over to Patch and Yurak.

"Nora run!" Patch yelled and he grabbed me and started running. My legs obediently picked up speed. I had no idea where I was going but it was somewhere where these guys wouldn't be there.

"Patch, what's going on?" I asked desperately wanting answers and feeling so confused.

"Yurak, is there any way to transfer back her memory?" I looked to my side and saw Yurak running beside us.

"I don't know, not very likely but for right now we need to go somewhere... away from them!" My mind suddenly remembered how my dad use to take my mom and me to the house near the lake. It started out as us renting the same house for every Christmas but a couple years before my father died my mom and him bought the house as a memory filled place too important to lose.

"My parents... I mean my mom owns a house near Glassy lake, we can go there?" I asked Patch and Yurak. They looked at each other before answering.

"Right now that seems like the best option." Patch replied.

"Do you have the keys?" Yurak asked.

"It's in my bag in Patch's jeep." We ran to Patch's jeep and as soon as we were in Patch gunned the engine leaving the other men in our dust. I turned around to see what was going on and saw them all getting into an black van. Crap! I searched through my bag trying to find the keys, I always kept it in my bag because I knew that in case my parents suddenly decided to go I would be ready. Though they never did... and after my father died we never went there again. I found the keys and held them out for Yurak.

"Patch you didn't answer my question. Have you fallen in love with Marcie?" Yurak asked. Instead of interfering with their conversation I decided to pay attention to it to see whether it helped me get a little less confused.

"What do you mean exactly by love?"

"Patch... come on man! I thought you were in love with her."

"I am, it's just that by spending so much time with Marcie I kind of got to know more about her and her life and she actually showed what she was like inside and I kind of fell. You know I have a problem with falling."

"Yeah, of course I do after all the times you have needed my help to get you out of the mess you were in."

"But how does that have anything to do with all of this?"

"When you fell in love with Marcie, it broke the love you felt for Nora and everything that you did to protect Nora."

"But I couldn't help falling in love with Marcie." I gasped, what was going on. Weird images were popping in my head. A beach, these men grabbing me and forcing me to give them my soul. Marcie kissing Patch, the fair and how I was kidnapped. The black dress, Marcie and the guy named Derek grabbing me and drugging me. A van with chains and a pond, a very murky pond. Suddenly everything about Patch became clear to me. That he was an angel, I was in love with him and he was in love with me and how he wanted to kill me for his own purposes. My eyes flew open and I felt like I had taken a bath in icy cold water. Somehow everything made sense to me.

"Nora are you okay?" Yurak asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah except now everything makes sense to me. How Patch wanted me dead because he wanted to get more powerful and how Marcie and him were in the same scheme together. How all these guys: Methel, Caprian, and Derek all want me so that they can sacrifice my soul for their own satanic purposes." I gulped and tears threatened to fall but I held them back.

"Nora how could you say that. You know that I would do nothing to hurt you." Patch defended himself.

"So, everything that Caprian said that day at the fair was a lie, about how you only wanted me to fall for you was because you wanted my soul and don't lie to me Patch you don't care about me you care about Marcie."

"Look Nora, if I didn't care about you I wouldn't be trying to keep you safe. The whole Marcie love thing was a setup. If I confess my love for somebody else in front of you then everything that you were made to forget you would remember again." Patch explained to me.

"But how I am I involved in this?" I asked, why would these angels want me out of everybody.

"Your family history and your blood line." Yurak replied.

"Take a right over here and then a left at the intersection." I guided.

"My mom and dad also have something to do with this?" This was utterly confusing and I felt that the answers were confusing me even more.

"Not exactly your father but Hank Millar and your mom. Yes they both do have something to do with this crap that we are in." Patch explained as he followed my directions.

"Hank Millar? Isn't he Marcie's father?" How did Marcie somehow deserve all the blame for the situation we were in. I wasn't surprised, I was just curious.

"It's... very complicated. At the end of this I will explain everything." I sighed, there was no use arguing I was going to end up more confused anyway. By that time we had reached the lake.

"Go straight ahead and take a left. Third house on the street." I directed. Except for the sound of tires crunching gravel the ride was pretty silent. Yurak had busied himself by looking at the lake with such a look of deep thinking that I didn't feel like interrupting him. Patch was looking straight ahead and at certain times he would look at the mirror to check if anyone had followed us. I leaned back against the seat and exhaled. This was not exactly how I planned my weekend to go. I closed my eyes and pictured what would have happened if I wasn't somehow involved in this picture. I was about to drift off into sleep but I heard Patch turn off the engine and at the sound of silence my eyes flew open. I opened the door and got out. The smell of nature hit me instantly and I inhaled feeling free and hopeful.

"What do we do now?" I asked. Patch had walked over and stood by me protectively. Yurak had taken my keys and gone inside to check the house and make sure that nobody unwanted had gotten in.

"Wait." when I first met Patch, the mystery about him was what lured me in. Then as Patch actually let me get tot know him, the mystery somewhat disappeared but now it had returned. I remembered how he said he had fallen in love with Marcie and then how he contradicted his statement and said that he wasn't in love... he never actually said he wasn't in love he only gave an explanation to why he was in love with Marcie.

"Patch?"

"Yes?"

"Are you in love with Marcie?" The answer didn't come immediately, I saw his jaw tighten before answering.

"No."

"Really? It doesn't seem that way to me."

"Nora, it's complicated."

"Why do you keep saying that? It's like you think of me as a kid and you don't want me to know certain things. Well... when it comes to you tampering with my heart it does become my problem so I want a honest answer. Are you in love with Marcie?"

**I have a doubt about this chapter but hopefully you guys can clear it up. I'll just wait and see. Anyway I forgot to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year so this is late but Merry Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas then Happy Hanukkah and a Happy New Year. What's you guys new years resolution? Don't know what to write anymore... so I will just end here. Okay bye my readers see you in the next chapter. :P **


	23. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush**

**On with the story...**

"Are you in love with Marcie?" I asked, hesitant to know the answer.

"No Nora, I can honestly say that I am not in love with Marcie." Patch said in a calm voice.

"Then why did Yurak ask you the same question and why did you take your own sweet time to give an answer?"

"Because I wanted you to get all your memories back."

"Yurak also said that by falling in love with someone else(Marcie), it could be the reason to why all these guys have come back."

"That is one of the reasons."

"So your admitting that your in love with Marcie."

"No, I am not admitting anything I am simply trying to make you understand all of this."

"And what is all of this, Patch care to explain more in depth?"

"You already know the story about how you were kidnapped by Caprian, Methel, Derek, and Marcie. After that day when they locked us in the room together, I decided to take things in my own hand and went to seek help from a friend. I then discussed to get you out of this mess and make sure that you didn't remember a single thing about what happened or about me. Now do you get it?"

"Somewhat, I still have questions."

"Okay, what are they?"  
>"If you really wanted me safe, then why did you start hanging around Marcie because I know that you knew that if you got involved with Marcie you became involved with me."<p>

"There are certain times, very rare occasions when a fallen angel feels emotions." His voice had gotten softer and my heart was pounding as I urged him to go on.

"You were my rare occasion."

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Do you really want me to say that again?"  
>"I wouldn't mind."<p>

"When I first heard of you, I wanted you for my own selfish purposes-"

"What were these 'selfish purposes?"  
>"I am getting there. I wanted you for my own selfish purposes which were to sacrifice you so that I could become an angel again. Not a guardian angel, a high-ranked powerful angel. Then when I got to know you, I fell for you."<p>

"What's so different about me? You have been in love with many girls before."

"Yes, that's the point. Your special and I am in love with you Nora and nobody else. No matter what you think and what you say I am always going to be in love with you. I have already been informed about it." In one quick step, Patch had cornered me, the smell of mint and soap surrounding me. I gulped.

"Patch..." I helplessly stood there looking into Patch's eyes and for the first time seeing something rather than the black ocean of nothing. As I stared into his eyes, I felt like Patch had finally opened up to me, something that he had never done for anyone else. The feeling in my heart made me so giddy that I almost lost balance. I felt like a million fireworks had exploded inside me.

"Angel..." Patch whispered as he pushed a hair behind my ear. And in just one second Patch's lips met mine, even more fireworks exploding and placing me in utter bliss. I pulled away.

"You still didn't explain to me why you started hanging around me after you erased my memories." I sat on the kitchen counter, waiting for Patch to give me an answer.

"After I erased your memories, I kept checking on you day by day. Marcie's still had her memories intact and when she saw at at Bo's Arcade she started lingering around me. I kept sending her hints that her presence was bothering me but she didn't do anything but try to get closer to me. Then she said that she wanted me to come back to school so that she could show you that she does end up with everything. And when I heard your name that day, everything that I ever felt for you blinded my conscious mind making me forget that I had to make sure you never saw me again. Then when I saw you that day, I remembered how much trouble I had put you through and I just wanted to leave, but somehow I always stayed back. That night at the party, a instinct had warned me that something bad would be happen tonight so I went to Mike's party. Something bad was definitely going on and after that day I vowed that I would-had to stay away from you. But I just couldn't! So when Marcie came that evening I let her kiss knowing full well that you were watching us. But I swear to you Nora I never felt anything for Marcie except for irritation." Patch explained to me. I took each and every word in, trying to understand how something so... catastrophic had taken over my boring existence on earth. Patch was still leaning against the wall opposite me, his eyes darker than ever but even more intoxicating. I beckoned him to come over and he walked towards with with the usual air of confidence that hung around him. When he was inches from me I spoke.

"So you were the one who took away my memories and let me find my own way in this dark world?" I hadn't meant to ask my question in such a menacing manner but it came out sounding like that. He nodded slowly. As he nodded, he placed his hands on the counter; enclosing me with his body. I didn't object since his presence around me made me feel safe.

"But the past is the past and sometimes it's just better to leave the past just where it is." I softly said, my hands wrapping around his shoulders. Even though the kitchen counter was high, Patch still towered over me his black locks curling around his ears, his eyes the beautiful black that had captured my heart, his face serious, strong, and beautiful. I inched closer, the space between us becoming smaller and smaller. Then our lips touched, the electric shock was soft at first but as the kiss deepened the shock became more powerful raving through my body and waking each and every cell making them aware that I had reached a point in the life where I could say I wanted nothing more.

"Angel... as much as I want this to continue we need to hide." The memory of Caprian, Methel, and Derek came to mind. The thought of Patch had made me forget about them. As that thought ended, the front door was violently pushed open and Patch had pulled me away. The last thing I remembered was a shadow advancing towards me.

**I know, I know this story is very late and I am terrible, terrible person to leave it at a cliffhanger. But school has unfortunately started for me and has taken up every minute of my life. I have tried to somehow accommodate writing this story along with doing my homework. I lately started reading Silence; the third book in the this series. This is my first time reading this book and I am so excited and I feel very addicted to the book so I haven't been able to put it down. I feel very surprised knowing what is going on and I hate Hank Millar more by the second. I have to go now because I still have more homework to do so bye guys and don't forget to review because I am giving up **_**precious **_**homework time to write the story. (not that doing the homework would be better...) **


	24. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush.**

**On with this very late story...**

_The last thing I remembered was a shadow advancing towards me. _

I opened my eyes, blinking repeatedly. _What was going on? Where was I?_ This scene was way too familiar, I really hoped that I wasn't back at that desolate house. I closed my eyes tightly and opened them, cringing at the bright sun. I got up from the bed I was laying on and tried to check my surroundings but after two steps I fell to the ground in pain from my ankle. The room was sparsely decorated, a bed, a jail-like window, and a door. There was no lamp or chairs or tables. The floor was made out of wood and was cold, it felt good for my ankle. I tried to get up once again using the wall for support, so that I could get to the door. I opened the door which was surprising because I expected it to be locked. I stepped outside, still using the wall for support.

"Patch?" I called out hoping to hear an answer, nothing but silence answered me. I kept walking, though, hoping to get some answers and to find a way out of here. There was a huge set of doors at the end of the hallway and I limped towards them. I barely took a step forward when a shadow spread over me, I gulped and tried to turn around but the person behind me kept my back turned away from him.

"What are you doing Nora?" His voice was very unfamiliar and I tried to remember anyone who sounded like him.

"Who are you?" I asked. His laugh echoed through the hallway.

"How can you not remember me? You loved me remember?" I blinked, the only person I have ever loved was Patch and Patch would never imprison me. I elbowed the guy in the stomach and painfully turned around and gasped.

"P-Patch?" I was so surprised.

"Yes, who else would it be?"

"You kidnapped me?"

"I wouldn't say that." A new voice answered, I look behind Patch to see a girl standing with a smirk on her face. She had yellow hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones and wore an extremely tight shirt with a skirt that ended two inches from her butt. I remembered who she was and my mouth turned down at our memories.

"Marcie? What is she doing here?" I asked Patch.

"Why would I not be here? I am, after all, the one who came up with this plan." Marcie replied.

"Don't believe her. Let me try to explain things to you, first of all how much do you remember?" Patch asked. I stepped back, getting a bit too claustrophobic. An unreadable expression flashed across Patch's face but soon disappeared.

"I remember that someone named Derek tried to get me and that I really liked you and that... you cheated on me with her." I said pointing to the girl.

"Great! She remembers the unimportant facts." Patch muttered to himself.

"Now would you explain everything please?"

"Okay, let me try. Your name is Nora, you are part Nephilim which I soon will explain and I am a fallen angel. Forget it, there's only one way to do this. Yurak!" Patch yelled across the hallway and soon a guy came out. He looked very alike to Patch except for few differences.

"What?" The new guy asked in a bored, monotonous way.

"Could you give her back her memory... again?" The new guy shook his head as he approached me, instincts made me turn around and try to run. Unfortunately Patch caught me and pulled me back.

"You wanted me to explain things, now you can't just run away." Patch whispered into my ear, I cringed.

The new guy walked over to me and pressed his hand, not to harshly, on my temple. It was very alike to almost every single movie I had seen which involved some scene like this.

"A bit used don't you think?" I asked.

"It's been done for centuries." The new guy murmured, my forehead became slightly warm and soon it had become quite hot.

"Close your eyes." I did as I was told and soon the warmth had spread all over my body, I felt like all my emotions had collided together and when I opened my eyes what I hadn't understood a few minutes before was clear to me.

"Do you understand?" Patch asked, his eyes searching mine to find an answer. I nodded.

"Why am I here though?" I asked.

"After Derek, Methel, and Caprian found us, we tried to hide in your house. That didn't work so we took you away... here."

"When do I get to leave?" I asked.

"Not anytime soon." My mouth dropped open, I am not going to live with Marcie, Patch, and probably many other people for who knows how long!  
>"Okay." I sighed and tried to walk back to the room. Patch cornered me.<p>

"Very funny. You do remember that I can read your mind right? Your staying me, let's go!" I glared at him and he dragged me to his room. It was at the other end of the hallway where Yurak came from, away from the front door. He opened a door to a well furnished room, much greater than where I woke up in.

"Nice room."

"Thanks." Patch locked the door and walked over to his bed.

"Is this your house?" I asked, I was curious as I checked out my surroundings.

"You could say that." I confusedly looked at him.

"Not really important to explain, let's just say that I live here." I shrugged my shoulders.

"So are you going to explain the Marcie thing to me?" I asked, the fact that Patch had cheated on me with Marcie really irritated me and I wanted to know the reason. Patch looked at me funny, his head cocked to a side.

"I already explained to you."

"No, you didn't."

"I did, when your memories returned you should have gotten it back."

"Well I don't remember, it won't hurt to explain it twice would it?"

"Look, it's not my fault-"

"How's it not your fault? You kissed another girl when you were dating me! It is definitely, absolutely your fault!"

"_Were dating_, as in not dating anymore?"

"What do you expect? That I am just going to forgive you because you think it's not your fault? Of course we are over." I sighed as I sat down on one of the chairs located the farthest from the bed.

"Listen to me Nora, I love you! Nobody but you, and what happened with Marcie was an honest and complete mistake that will never happen again." Patch got off the bed and walked over to where I was sitting.

"If you love me so much then why would you cheat on me?" I asked.

"It was nothing but a mistake."

"Then explain why it happened. Were you drunk? Mad? Lonely? Tired of me?" I asked the last question softly aching for him to say no to all of them, especially the last.

"I wasn't drunk, mad, lonely, and I will never be tired of you. You are my angel, my _only _angel! That night when I... kissed Marcie I was not right in mind. No I wasn't drunk. I went over to her house to see whether she truly was involved in this and when I saw her she was wearing this... extremely inappropriate dress and I kind of lost conscious control of my senses."

"So your pretty much saying you cannot control yourself when a girl, half naked tries to hit on you."

"No!"

"Patch, your not helping yourself. It's okay I am just another girl, when this is over we both will be out of each other's lives and you can happily spend it with Marcie or some other girl and I will just live my life. We both have to let each other go." I said, using all my courage and when I had finished I felt like a huge boulder that I was carrying on my shoulders. Patch was standing directly above me with horror-stricken expression on his face.

"Nora, please you don't mean that!" His voice worried and he started looking around the room.

"Why wouldn't I mean that?"

"Because then I have no control over protecting you and your going to be in danger."

"Why does it matter to you anymore?"

"How could you ask that kind of a question? Of course your safety matters! You matter to me more than anything else and I know that you don't believe me but I do love you. I love you more than words can express it, and more than you can realize it. The power of an angel's love, though a fallen angel, is greater than anything else! Please Nora, just try to understand me and please just give me a second chance, not as your boyfriend but as your friend." I considered his request, he said those words with so much emotion that I agreed.

"Thank you." His mouth curved into a smile which illuminated his whole face.

"So where will I be sleeping?"

**I know that it is kind of short and extremely late but I have been really busy because of projects and mostly school work and I decided that I really needed to write this story so I continued it and hopefully I can go on because I really want to end this story, I am just trying to find way. Anyway thanks for reading and if you want you can give me a review though I don't deserve it since I haven't updated a chapter in forever! Well bye guys, talk to you next chapter. :D**


	25. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush**

**On with this story...**

"_So where will I be sleeping?" _

"Here." Patch replied, walking back to his bed.  
>"What?" I asked.<p>

"Angel, I can't risk anyone getting you or you running away." He winked as I glared at him.

"There's only one bed."  
>"So?"<p>

"Patch!"

"I'm joking! There's a couch which folds out, I'll sleep there."

"No! I mean I would like to sleep on the couch."

"Why?"

"I just want to. You have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all."

"Good. So... am I going to remain in these clothes for my whole stay?" I felt dirty and I smelled really bad. Patch laughed.

"You still look hot-"  
>"Friends." I reminded him, his face dropped.<p>

"Oh yeah, sorry. Your clothes are in the car."

"I'll get them," I said running to the door. Patch was quicker and blocked the door with his body.

"Look, as much as you might hate it I am doing it for your safety. You have to promise me that wherever you go, even in the house, that someone knows about it. Also you cannot run away, can you please promise me that?" Patch looked directly into my eyes with so much of care that all I could do in that moment was nod my head. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the image of Patch's dark, sexy- no stop!

"Well then, I am going to the car to get my clothes." I said as I tried to edge Patch off the door.

"No. Your not, I am going to get them while you stay with Yurak and Marcie."

"What? Am I going to get no nature or daylight? Am I going to be confined in here with no sources to humanity?"  
>"You have Marcie, Yurak, and me."<p>

"That's not that great either." I crossed my arms over my chest, grimacing at Patch.

"Well, we are all you have."

What about Vee? And since when was Marcie a nice person?"

"Long story... I'll explain later." Patch was about to leave after opening the door but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Explain now!" Patch sighed.

"Look, I will try to explain as much as possible after dinner. Let me just get your things okay?"

"You better." I let go off his shirt and he walked to the front door. After he left I closed the door and went and sat on the bed. His walls were painted black and his bedsheets were red, they went together really well and I admired his taste... that is if he was the one who decorated his room. A closet stood by the farther end and curious what he had in there I went to check. The door was also painted black so it camouflaged with the walls. I pushed on the handle and the closet opened, it was a walk in closet so I stepped in. The walls inside were painted red, on one side there was a stack of jeans; all dark colors. The other side contained casual T-shirts and there was a separate area for formal shirts. There was a section for his suits and I really wanted to see him in a suit, maybe I could convince him. Beneath his jeans were his shoes, some for formal occasions and some for informal occasions. I stepped back outside, the windows showed that it was still bright outside but I couldn't tell what time it was. I went back over to his bed and sat down. There was a table towards the corner which had his computer, and next to the corner was another door which probably led to his bathroom. He hadn't covered his walls with posters so I couldn't make out what kind of music he liked... but maybe his computer would tell me. I got up once again and went to his computer, I pressed the turn on switch and his laptop came to life. His account said _Patch _and I clicked on it, a password was required and I wondered what his password would be.

"What are you doing?" My eyes widened and I turned around, expecting to see Patch glaring at me. Instead I was surprised to see Marcie.

"Marcie."

"That's me, what are you doing on Patch's computer?" Her voice became defensive.

"Why does it matter to you? He's not your boyfriend."

"He's not yours either!"

"I don't really care, I was bored and I decided to entertain myself with what I had."

"Look, just because he is keeping you safe doesn't mean that he is love with you."

"I never said he was."

"We all know that he loves me, that is the reason why those things happened that night." Her smirk grew wider as she saw my horrified expression.

"T-things?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Oopsie, I'll just let him explain." She turned around to leave.

"Marcie! Wait!" She turned back around, a smile glinting her face.

"What?"

"What happened that night? I just want to know, please you at least owe me that."

"I don't owe you anything. But, I'll be nice and let you know what actually happened that night. Let's see... it started with me being bored-"

"Can I please have the short version?"

"Okay well... how do I say this? Let's just say that I am not a virgin anymore." Wait... what?

"You were a virgin?" My eyebrows rose up, I just could not believe her.

"Not anymore... thanks to Patch." She smiled and before I could stop her she was out of the door. He had lied to me... I am so stupid! But what made me believe her? I guess that since Patch had lied to me so many time now that I really had no reason to believe him. I opened his door and as I did I heard how he made me promise but I didn't care. If this is what is going to get Patch to feel terrible then this is what I am going to do. I closed the door behind me as softly as I could and I walked away from the front door getting farther down the hallway, I passed many doors until I got to the one at the end. I opened it and sharp, cold air blew against me. I cringed and looked down on what I was wearing, a simple shirt with jeans was all I had on.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" I cursed under my breath as I turned around, my body still posed halfway outside.

"Patch."

"You promised me."

"So? You lied to me as well"

"No I didn't."

"So you just forgot to tell me that you took Marcie's V card." He showed no emotion but he didn't argue right away either and I was forced to accept the fact that he had in fact done... what he had done.

"How could you?" I asked him.

"I didn't do anything."

"Why do you keep lying?"

"You know what? I don't care anymore about you want, your going to be safe and I am going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe." Before I could blink and react, the door was shut and I was being dragged back into Patch's room.

"Let go of me." I protested against his hold but he wouldn't let go.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you cannot realize that you need to be safe."

"I realize that, what if I don't want you to save me?"  
>"You say that now."<p>

"No, I am pretty sure I still will feel the same way couple days from now."

"Then we can discuss this."

"I really don't like you."  
>"And I don't really care."<br>"What happened to you?"  
>"What do you mean?" Patch had securely locked the door from inside and hid the key. I walked away from him.<p>

"When I first met you, you were so in love with me and as time progressed you became a nice person the everything changed and you became... this."

"So?"

"Well, what happened?"

"I still love you."  
>"I did not know that sleeping with one's enemies meant that you were in love with them."<p>

"You never let me explain."

"I asked you and you gave me an answer."

"I never gave any answer!"

"Your silence was enough."  
>"I was contemplating"<p>

"Contemplating what?"

"What to do with you."

"So my question was irrelevant to you."

"I am never going to win with you am I?"

"I just asked you a simple question and you, being the jerk you are, broke my heart."

"Wait so you still love me."

"I never said that!"

"But you were still in love with me?" His mouth grew into a smile and in a minute I was on the bed with Patch, in his embrace.

"Get off me!"

"You don't like it?"

"Does it look like I do?"

"Hmmm... kind of."

"Well I don't."

"I still don't care."  
>"In some countries this would be rape."<p>

"But you like this."

"Are you stupid? I told you I don't like this!"

"You need sleep, or else you get real cranky. You should go to sleep now."

"I don't want to sleep now! Especially not with you."

"Too bad, there's nothing you can do about it."

"I really don't like you."

"Goodnight angel." Patch kissed me softly on my forehead and the lights turned off.

**So here you go: another chapter! I will really try to put up another chapter but I don't think I will be able to do that since this week I am really busy but the next week I have spring break so hopefully more chapters. Anyway, I watched Hunger Games today! I loved it! Such an amazing movie! Do you guys like Hunger games? If you do then which team are you in Gale or Peeta? Anyway goodnight everybody. Have a nice week,. :D**


	26. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush... as of right now. :P**

**On with the story. **

"What are you doing Patch?" I heard as my eyes opened. I saw Patch talking to Yurak and closed my eyes once again since I did not want them to notice I had woken up.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Patch monotonously said.

"Don't play stupid with me."

"Look, she might hear us let's continue this some other time."

"Okay, I will leave you alone but tell me are you still in love with her? Or Marcie?"

"I told you already, Marcie is out of the picture." As he ended the sentence the door flew open and I heard Marcie's voice so it was pretty easy to imagine a pissed of Marcie barge into the room.

"You didn't seem to feel that way in the middle of the night." Silence settled in after she said that.

"You'll never learn, will you Patch." I heard the door close and pictured that Yurak must have left.

"Great Marcie." So Marcie was still in the room.

"What?"

"_Middle of the night_?"

"Well, I didn't exactly lie." My heart stopped for a second as I sucked in my breath, I cursed myself hoping they hadn't heard my intake of breath. I waited for a second but the conversation continued so I relaxed.

"She's awake."

"Who?"

"Nora."

"It's always about her, isn't it?"

"She needs to be safe at this moment?"  
>"Are you always going to have feelings for her?"<p>

"Let's continue this discussion some other time."

"Its okay, I already got my answer." I heard the door close loudly, so I am guessing that Marcie had left.

"Pretty dramatic." I commented.

"Your no help."

"I am trying to bring humor to this very serious conversation."

"It wasn't that serious."

"It's your love life, it has to be serious." I pushed off the comforter and sat on the bed with my feet dangling.

"The Patch I met would hardly ever talk to me about his love life or if he did he would confuse me so much that I would forget what I had wanted to ask you in the first place." I looked at him, his hands were stuffed the pockets of his dark jean's. He had a casual T-shirt on and he was barefoot.

"It's not like I have changed."

"Really? You are going beyond measure to make sure I am safe, you don't know who your in love with and somehow everybody living in this household knows that."

"Well, there is one thing that nobody in this household knows."

"And what is that?"

"Who I truly am in love with."

"How about you tell me?"

"No, its breakfast time. See you downstairs." I rolled my eyes as I walked tot he bathroom. I washed myself and slipped into jeans and a shirt.

"So when can I go back home?" I asked as I sat down for breakfast.

"It's going to take some time."

"How much time?"

"Don't exactly know. Just eat." Patch replied, I sighed and grabbed a bowl for cereal. The positive part about this stay was that there was unlimited food. As I started munching into my fruit loops, I wondered where Caprian and his men were.

"So where is Caprian?" I asked.

"He is in Coldwater, looking for you."

"Aren't there other Nephilim that are like me?"

"If there are, why is Caprian after _you_?" I glared at Patch.

"I was just thinking out loud."

"Maybe you shouldn't." Marcie replied.

"It's a free country, I'll do what I want." I got up with my bowl and went to the sink. After washing the bowl I decided to go back to the room, since that was the only place I could venture out to. I opened the door and stepped in, it had become chilly which was surprising since I had been here earlier and it hadn't been chilly. _Crap, something was definitely wrong!_

"Nora." I turned and punched the person as hard as I could.

"What the hell was that for?" I opened my eyes to see Patch eying me with irritation.

"I'm sorry, I thought someone else- never mind it was nothing."

"What's up with the windows open?" I looked around, I hadn't noticed it before but the reason the room had been so chilly was because of the windows being open. Pretty stupid of me.

_Angel your not stupid, on the contrary your really smart. _I clenched my teeth.

"Get out of my mind Patch." He winked as I glared at him.

"I didn't open th windows."

"Okay."

"Aren't you worried?"

"About?"

"The windows being open." Patch was getting on my nerves ever since this morning.

"Why should I be worried?"

"Because Caprian might have opened it."

"i highly doubt that."

"You think you know everything don't you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I do know everything."

"I am pretty sure you don't know one thing."

"And what is that."

"Who _you, _yourself love."

"And where might you have gotten this information?"

"My sources are confidential."

"Don't make me get into your mind Angel." Patch was examining his nails, calmly.

"Stop calling me that."

"You didn't object before." I struggled with what he had said for a moment.

"Well, the past is the past."

"if that's how you feel then how come you didn't forgive-"

"Don't go there Patch. What you did with Marcie is so not my business anymore." I interrupted him.

"Look Nora."

"No. Just leave."

"it's my room though."

"okay then I will leave." I opened the door and was about to step outside when he grabbed my arm.

"Let go Patch."

"No."

"Please." I persisted.

"I tried to let you go but my heart wouldn't let me and its been so long since I have felt this way and I can't let it go. I can't let you go."

**So what do you think? Yeah I know this was supposed to come earlier but I somehow lost track of time. Anyway I just wanted to say thank you to all you reviewers because its you guys that kept me going and I dedicate this chapter to all of you. So thank you so much for your reviews: RadiantTribute, The Dauntless, Sarah, Lena1997, purple halo, nora-girl123, charlotte davis, Maggie, candywasted, davis, Alexander, brixxibear, QueenOfTheSmurfs, MasterDreamer, AnnieHonson, sarahbell. And hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. :D **


	27. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush**

**On with the story**

_"I tried to let you go but my heart wouldn't let me and its been so long since I have felt this way and I can't let it go. I can't let you go."_

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You mean a lot to me Nora and I can't let one of my stupid mistakes ruin us."

"But there's nothing you can do about it-"

"That's what you think."

"Patch, don't do anything stupid, you know I will never forgive you if you do anything to me now."

"You won't remember anything though." I took a step back, scared.

"Come on Nora, you have to understand. If you were in my position you would do the same."

"No! First of all I wouldn't be in your situation because I wouldn't cheat on you."

"Really? I hardly believe that."

"Do you have such little faith in me, see this is the reason our relationship didn't work out."

"Faith?"

"Yes, now if you will excuse me," I tried to turn around and run but Patch caught my arm.

"Nope, you're not running anywhere."

"Patch let me go; maybe we can think this out rationally?" Patch laughed in my face, making me clench my teeth.

"_Rationally, _I already tried that with you."

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"I'll just use what I have to my advantage."

"Why can't you just wait?"

"Wait till when? Forever, I might have that much time but I don't want to spend it waiting for you." Patch said looking at me, I looked away disgusted by the boy I fell for.

"Isn't that what love is? Waiting for the person you care about, no matter how long the wait is?" I asked deciding to look back into Patch's eyes, accusation dripping from my words.

"I'm doing it because I love you."

"You don't love me." I quietly replied. His eyes blazed at my words and I tried to take another step back but Patch still had a grip over me.

"I don't love you? Are you blind? I have spent the last few weeks trying to keep you safe!"

"Why would you kiss Marcie then?"

"It was one stupid mistake- forget about it." Patch grabbed both my arms and looked directly into my eyes.

_Nothing happened for between Marcie and Patch, Patch is your boyfriend and you love him. _Everything blurred and when they came into focus I realized I was lying on a bed. These types of scenarios were too common with me. Sunlight was streaming in through the window and my head hurt, as I got up I saw Patch sitting across from me on a chair beside a computer.

"Patch, what just happened?" I asked, my head felt hazy and all I could remember was that I was taken to this house because Caprian and his men wanted me to make them human. But what felt even more confusing was that I was angry, angry at somebody and I didn't know who it was.

"What are you talking about?"

"My mind, what did you do to it?

"Nothing Angel, any plans for today?" I glared at him.

"I can't go anywhere exactly since I am on house arrest by Yurak and you. Don't call me Angel! "

"Well _Angel_, we came up with a plan and we decided that we are going to have a ball/dance/party whatever you would like to call it tomorrow night."

"Won't that attract attention?" I asked as I stepped into the bathroom.

"Yes that is exactly why we are doing it. You see if we can get Caprian and his men all together and then we tell the archangels what they plan to do I think we can literally remove their existence from this universe."

"Wait so am I going to be bait?" I asked stepping out with my toothbrush.

"No I am no risking that, we will have someone tell Caprian and his men where you're held and when he comes here we will smuggle you out so that the ritual can take place."

"Okay, so what's my part in this?"

"I need you to stay by my side the whole time. Think you can handle that?"

"I'll try." I said as I stepped back into the bathroom and closed the door. I tried to calm myself down by taking deep breaths but my mind was spinning and I felt suffocated and my eyes widened realizing that I needed my pills which Yurak ad Patch brought here, hopefully. I clawed at the door handle trying to turn it open when the door swung backwards and Patch's arms surrounded me.

"M-m-my pil-" I was cut off as Patch found my pill bottle and forced two iron pills down my soon to be swollen throat.

"Nora, are you alright?" Patch asked, concern dotting his face. I nodded as I made myself sit up; I felt calm and was able to breathe more easily.

"That's good." Patch replied as his face once more concealing his emotions, making me yearn to find out what he was thinking about or rather who he was thinking about. Instead of asking him, I stepped down and padded over to the bathroom to clean myself up before breakfast. I brushed my teeth and stepped into the shower and then realized that I didn't exactly know where my clothes where… at least I had a towel. After my shower I wrapped the towel around me as best as I could and stepped outside. Patch was lying on his bed reading some comic book.

"Are you trying to seduce me Angel?" One of his eyebrows shot up as he questioned me.

"Funny, real funny but I just don't know where my clothes are." I replied.

"I don't mind you walking around like that."

"But I do mind! Forget it, you're no help I'll just get something from your closet." I muttered as I walked over to his closet and opened the door. I pulled out a shirt and basketball shorts; I decided to wear the same underwear as before because I knew Patch wasn't going to be helping me find my clothes.

"You know Angel, you would look better without the towel." Patch murmured as his hands found the place where I had knotted the towel.

"Patch, don't you dare-"

"What's the harm Nora?" Patch asked cutting me off.

"Patch, please don't." I said deciding that if I was polite maybe he would actually take my opinion into consideration.

"Really Angel, such little faith in me?" I glared at him once again.

"So why does my head feel so hazy?"

"You tell me"

"How am I supposed to know that? Whenever I feel like this, it's usually because of you." Patch looked at me questioningly, helping me in no way whatsoever.

"Well maybe it's because you glare at me so much. You know it wouldn't hurt you to smile." Patch said as he folded his arms and sat back upon the bed. I ran as fast as I could back into the bathroom and changed into Patch's clothes. The clothes big and smelled like the earth and a hint of soap. I came back outside and folded my legs as I sat upon the bed.

"Hi." I started, he looked up a question in his eyes.

"Hey" he replied cautiously.

"So, for some reason I feel really angry at you but I don't know why. Would you like to do the honors?" I asked, trying to get Patch to help me out.

"No idea why you are angry at me."

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you think that you're mad at me?"

"I have a couple of reasons."

"Let's hear them."

"Well, first of all you must have done something for me to be mad at me but I came to a logical and rational conclusion that maybe I should put my anger away and hold a truce with you. What do you think, want to be friends?" I asked as I looked at him, he smirked as he moved closer.

"I would like to be more than friends."

"Okay how about we put whatever enmity that is between us behind and figure out what we mean to each other once this whole Caprian problem is resolved." I proposed an offer which I thought was suitable for both of us. Patch didn't reply, he was thinking I could make out even though he had concealed himself very well.

"You know Angel, I might actually agree with you but on one condition." I decided whether I should agree to his condition or not, it would probably be something about my safety.

"Okay," I cautiously started. "Depends on what it is."

"You be my date for tomorrow's ball."

**So here is another very late chapter and if you want to blame anything, blame my finals! Well school's out and I can post more chapters faster, hopefully. RadiantTribute I took your idea into mind and I will incorporate it into the story, so it might be in the next chapter or the chapter after that, but I wanted thank you for the idea. Okay well review guys bye bye for now. :D **


	28. Chapter 26

"Your date?" I asked looking up to him. He nodded and I nervously pulled the skin on my finger.

"Are you sure that would be the right thing to do?" I asked.

"Well I realize that you might not want to but I am hoping that for one night we can put aside our feelings and just have fun." I stared at him dumbstruck. Was he serious? _Yes I am. _Get out of my head.

"What will I be getting out of this?" I already had come up with my answer.

"You will be getting the wonderful opportunity to spend a night with me." He gave me his infamous smirk and I smiled in spite of everything that had just happened.

"Well then, in that case no." His mouth sightly dropped open.

"Seriously?"

"No, I don't mind being your date."

"Thank you for giving me that honor." Patch said as he picked up my hand and kissed it softly. My eyes widened at his gesture of affection. I gulped once again.

"Well I'll just go and get myself some water." I said trying to escape this room and moreover escape Patch.

"No, let me." Before I could resist Patch was out of the door. I sat there with these overwhelming emotions trying to make sense of them. I did realize that Patch kissed Marcie but I must have done something with Scott and anyway what he had done shouldn't matter because its in the past and if I really loved Patch which I did I had to forgive him. I sighed, this forgiving process was going to be hard. I made my decision right then and before I could change my mind I ran out the door and down the steps as fast as I could and reached the kitchen. Only then did I come to my senses and become afraid of what I was going to do.

"Nora?" Patch asked and I looked up surprised because I was too absorbed in my thoughts to realize that patch had come in front of me.

"Patch just listen to me. The mind trick you did on me didn't work so I do remember that you kissed Marcie and I know I should be mad at you but I can't I have come to realize that what you did with Marcie was your own business and I don't have anything to do with that," I noticed that Patch was about to speak but stopped him. "No just listen to me, And even though forgiving you is really hard on me I need to do it and what happened in the past is history and I know that I may sound completely stupid because of this but I had to tell-" I was cut off as Patch reached down and kissed me either because he wanted me to shut up or... no he just wanted me to shut up.

"Nora I am so sorry."

"For which part?"

"All of it and I promise you, if you give me another chance I will never betray your trust ever again."

"You promise?" I asked.

"Yes absolutely."

"Then I think giving you another chance would be okay." I smiled and saw that Patch was smiling as well.

"Here I the water you wanted." Patch said holding out a glass for me.

"Thanks."

"No problem."  
>"But I do have a question."<p>

"Yes."

"What am I going to wear for tomorrow night's party?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that, here come with me." Patch smiled his lopsided smile which I loved so much, knit his fingers through mine and took me upstairs. He passed the door to his bedroom and took me to the last door in the hallway, he pushed the door handles and behind the door stood a large room which had different dresses lying everywhere.

"I see that Marcie has been here." Patch muttered as he head out towards the door off by the side. He went inside and came back moments later with a dress bag, he unzipped it and pulled out a marvelous red one shouldered dress with an a-symmetrical pattern of roses and an A-line skirt. I gasped.

"Is that for me?" The dress was breathtaking and I couldn't pull my eyes off it.

"No I am going to wear it." I laughed weakly as I walked over to the dress and admired it.

"There are shoes and jewelry in the bag so yeah." Patch said handing it out to me. I took it and put it back in the bag.

"Thank you so much Patch."

"Not at all." I beamed as I turned towards Patch and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Patch laughed and so did I; feeling happy at the fact that I got the opportunity to wear a beautiful dress and that none of my confusing emotions were troubling me anymore.

…...

The rest of the evening and in fact most of the next day was a blur. After dinner I went to sleep and then the next morning I awoke to noises downstairs and I investigated and found out it was the catering service which had been ordered for the party. I stayed in the room most of the day and when evening came down upon us I hurried and got myself ready. After my shower I let my curls dry and tousled them a bit and left them like that since I couldn't do much because I didn't have hair equipment. After drying myself I put on my dress and the red jewelry set which consisted of a red necklace and matching earrings and after that I just stood before the mirror surprised at how I looked and it had been a very long time before I felt like this about myself. I smiled a secretive smile and slipped my feet into my shoes. Before I could head out, the door opened and Patch came inside. His mouth slightly dropped open as he did a double-take on me. I smiled once again.

"How do I look?"

"Stunning." He grinned. "And me?" I took my time at checking out Patch, he was wearing a dark tuxedo with a red tie and his hair looked... tidy.

"Not so bad yourself but-" I cut off as I took a few steps and messed up Patch's hair with my fingers.

"I like you better this way." He smirked as he offered me his arm. I raised my eyebrow and then slipped my arm through his. This was going to be one hell of a night.

**I am very sorry I had to stop here, I originally planned to end the story with this chapter but I hadn't updated in a very long time and I came to the conclusion that I should split the last chapter into two. There are many grammar mistakes in this chapter and I am very sorry about them but I have had writer's block and I guess my time away from writing kind of made my grammar rusty but the next chapter hopefully will be better. Anyway thanks for reading and goodbye. :D **


	29. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush**

**On with this very very very long story... hehe**

I sighed as I contemplated what to do, the ball had started but so far it had been pretty boring. Caprian and his men hadn't arrived and apart from that there was nothing much to do. I guess I had always wondered what it would be like to ball room dance with Patch and now since I had the chance I guess I was a bit too nervous to actually ask him. I looked around the room and saw that a few of my classmates were there which was pretty surprising for me because I hadn't thought this kind of atmosphere suited them. I was about to turn around when I saw in peripheral vision Marcie flirting with Patch, I seethed and tried to calm myself down. _He doesn't like her, he likes me and that's all that matters. _I tried to reassure myself but I guess Marcie had hit my last nerve, before I stormed over there I grabbed a glass of champagne a waiter was bringing, drank it in one gulp, put the glass back down and headed their way.

"Let's dance." I said as I grabbed Patch's hand and dragged him on the dance floor. I have to admit, when I had pictured dancing with Patch I never actually thought that I would be high off a flute of champagne and trying to get Marcie off him but hey I am getting to dance with Patch so I am not complaining.

"Jealous Angel?"

"More than you can imagine." I muttered.

"But you do know your the only girl for me right?" Patch whispered in my ear.

"I don't know about that." His eyebrow rose up at my comment.

"Is that so?"

"I'm just saying."

"I guess then we will have to change your way of thinking." I smiled but before I could reply Patch's body went rigid. I glanced up at him curious to know why he had suddenly become stiff.

"Caprian's here." Patch whispered through clenched teeth. Before I could crane my neck to see, Patch grabbed my hand and led me outside.

"Angel, you know what to do." Patch said, he had briefed me earlier in the afternoon on whats going to happen tonight if the night went according to their plans. I nodded and walked back into the ball. I grabbed another flute of champagne before heading the way of Derek, who I was told was the weak link of their group. But before I could speak up, I was pushed against the wall and through the dim light I could see a barely shaven face push against mine.

"Hello beautiful."

"Get off me!" I yelled but he shushed me up with his hand.

"Oh no no I don't think you should shout." I recognized at that moment that the person who had pushed up against me was Methel. I felt my hand through the wall behind me trying to find the hideaway where I was going to escape from.

"Your Methel right?" I asked trying to keep conversation going.

"Yes and your _Nora_." He dragged out my name and I clenched my teeth feeling disgusted by how he said my name.

"Before its too late, lets get you out of here but before even that..." Methel hesitated for a moment but it took me that moment to realize what he was planning to do, I quickly found the entrance to the hideaway but I was couple seconds late because as soon as I found it Methel pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened but I quickly opened the entrance pushed myself through and locked it behind me. On the other side I could hear Methel slam his fist against the wall in anger. I grimaced as I made my way through the secret passageway. I finally decided to stop walking and sit down. As I was about to descend to the floor I felt someone grab me and I gasped.

"Not so smart are you?" Someone whispered in my ear. I gasped, this wasn't part of the plan.

"What are you talking about?" I asked dumbly. He laughed before replying.

"Oh Nora, I am not stupid and I was one step ahead of you guys. Did you really think we would fall for your trick? Putting you out for the open was... one of the stupidest things Patch and Yurak have ever thought of." Caprian replied.

"Was it Marcie?" I asked.

"That little traitor? No."

"Then how?" I asked begging and hoping that Patch knew about this and was coming to save me.

"Well-" Caprian was stopped by another man who grabbed him by his collar and punched him in the face. Now I was even more scared but slightly relieved.

"Patch?" I asked into the darkness.

"Yes are you okay?" He asked as he came towards me.

"I am fine."  
>"I am so sorry Angel." Patch replied.<p>

"Not as sorry as you will be, Asshole." Caprian yelled as he staggered up, but before he could throw a punch of his own another man kicked him the torso. Caprian gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and crumpled to the floor again.

"What have you done to him?"

"You will pay!" Two other voices called out.

"Perfect timing." Patch muttered and I looked at him surprised.

"Now!" Patch yelled.

"Tulerit eum in inferno ille putrescit. Enim vocant super Archangeli ad descendit et ultionem poena in his putrida carnificium." Patch and Yurak both strongly spoke, they were calling upon the archangels to confine Caprian and his men away in hell. Within seconds the ground was shaking and all it took was another couple of seconds for Caprian, Methel, and Derek to vanish. I exhaled loudly relieved to finally know that we would no longer be troubled by these people. Patch and Yurak beamed, their teeth shining in the darkness.

"We did it!" Yurak commented with a big smile.

"Yes we definitely did!" Patch agreed with a big smile upon his face as well. I threw my arms around Patch in happiness. His body stiffened once again and I glanced up surprised to know why this time.

"I can feel the contact."  
>"What?" I asked.<p>

"I can feel your arms and your body."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Wait, shhh" Patch said as he put his hand on the left side of his chest right where his heart would be located.

"There's a heartbeat!" Patch yelled.

"Patch, wait that means you are-"

"Human!" Patch shouted gleefully.

"It was a thank you gift from the us." Yurak replied.

"Us?" I asked cocking my head to the side. At that moment two humongous white, smooth wings spread open from Yurak's back.

"The archangels. Thank you for helping send them down to hell." He smiled as he glided up and out of sight.

"Wait- Hang on! What was that about?" I asked.

"Yurak was an arch angel who with permission was helping us put a stop to Caprian and his men."  
>"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.<p>

"Because Caprian can read minds and we were afraid that he would find out that Yurak was an archangel and would strip him of his wings."

"Oh I see." I smiled contentedly.

"Let's go back to the ball shall we?" Patch asked offering me his hand again. I smiled and gladly accepted. While we walked Patch told me about how he and Yurak figured out that Caprian was in the hideout and was waiting for me.

"But please stay away from guys like Methel." Patch said.

"Why?" I asked. Then it dawned upon me.

"How did you know about the kiss?"

"That jerk! His nerve! If the punishment was up to me I would have ripped him to shreds!"

"Haha but now you know how I felt when I saw you kiss Marcie." And as I finished my sentence, the darkness ended and the dim light from the ball blinded us.

"OW!" Patch squinted. "Being human is going to be harder than I thought." I giggled at his comment. A waiter was passing by with a tray of champagne and I grabbed two, but before I could offer one to Patch he took them from me and set them down and offered his hand.

"Would you give me the honor of completing my dance with you?" A very serious and handsome Patch asked me.

"Yes." I grinned as I agreed.

"So how does it feel to be human?" I asked.

"I don't know, the feeling hasn't sunken yet. But you know, the feeling will set in soon and as soon as it does I am going to unleash the passion that I have been keeping in since the first day I saw you." Patch grinned a very mischievous smile.

"Patch..." I warned him.

"Actually forget when the feeling comes," Patch swept me in his arms. "I am done waiting." He ended his sentence as he kissed me with the most passion I have ever felt in my life and carried me to his bedroom.

**THE END **

**Well that's the end! Thank you, each and all of you who took the time to read my story and review it. Whenever I saw a review my face would lit up and I would be so happy because you guys took your time and wrote me something very kind and very thoughtful. Thank you sooooooooooo much, no really you guys made my days, each and every individual one of you! Bye guys but I won't be gone for so long, I am writing another story but until I have completed a few chapters I won't post it. But thank you once again and bye. :D Love you all!  
><strong>


End file.
